Mortal Enemies
by kIrEigIrL
Summary: Happened before the 2nd season. Kim and Ron quit crime fighting, why? They're married! And they have a daughter, who happens to bump into a special someone. Kim isn't too sure about the new boy and is even more troubled when she meets an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl came out of her bathroom. She had red hair just above her waist and cute little brown eyes. She was wearing pink pajamas with sunflower prints. Just as she had walked to the window, the door to her room opened and in came a man. He had blond hair and brown eyes just like the girl.

"Hey sweetie" he said as he walked over to her.

"Daddy" the little girl giggled, turning from her sitting position on the window sill.

"All ready for bed, are we?" he said, touching the top of her small head.

The girl pouted. "I don't wanna go to bwed" she said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, but it's past your bed time, Lex"

"Make me" Lex dared as she stood up in full height on the window sill so that she could as tall as him.

"Fine then, I-" But he wasn't able to continue when Lex threw herself at him, making him fall on the floor.

"Twikle fight!" she shouted then tickled her dad who started laughing.

"Hey… haha… stop… hahaha… alright… hahaha…" he said… or tried to say.

"Gwive up?" Lex said.

"Haha… I, um…hahaha… KIM!" he yelled.

"No fwai!" the little girl opposed. "You can't call me mommy!"

"And why not, sweetheart?" said a woman who was just came in the room. She had long red hair and deep green eyes. She was quite slim however, her belly was slightly bigger. She came over to her daughter, took her off her dad and into her arms and placed her on her bed.

"There, now we're ready for bed" Kim said as she tucked a few of her daughter's red hair from her face as her husband was getting up.

"But I'm not even sweepy" Lex whined. And as if on cue, she yawned.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Not sleepy, huh? We'll see… and a face like that isn't going to help you, Lexxy"

Lex sighed and stopped with the puppy dog pout. Then her face lit up. "I'll go to bwed if you tell me a stowy" she said. Kim smiled and turned to the blond who was brushing dirt from himself.

"Ron?" she said.

"I'm on it" he said as he sat beside his daughter.

"What would you like to hear, Lexxykins?" he asked.

"I wanna hear about the twime when you and mommy saved the world fwom those Diabwo toys" she said.

At this, Kim and Rom looked at each other and smiled. It was also the time when they had realized their feelings for each other and went together for their prom, not to mention the night of their first kiss.

"Daddy!" Lex shouted. He and Kim snapped out of their flashbacks.

"Sorry, Lex" Ron said. "Well then, let's see… We were on the top of a Bueno Nacho building, I was fighting with a synthodrone while your mom was struggling with Shego. We were all trying to get a hold of the electromagnetic scrambler, which was the-"

"Only weapon that you could use to dwestroy the thingy that contwolled the Diabwos!" Lex cut in.

Ron chuckled. "Right you are, pumpkin. And we did get a hold of it, well, Kim did. She shot it at the command signal when suddenly" he said, making his voice lower and lower. "It was grabbed by the SYNTHODRONE!" he yelled at the last word.

"Nice twy, daddy. You can't suwpwise me" Lex said while crossing her arms. Kim laughed.

Ron scratched his head. "Well, you can't blame a man for trying"

"Stowy! Stowy!" Lex said.

"Oh, right. After the synthodrone caught the shot Kim fired, guess who came to the rescue?"

"Wufus!" Lex exclaimed with a smile. Since naked mole rats didn't have a long span of life, Lex never got to see Rufus but she had heard many stories from her dad about him.

"Yup, my naked mole rat bit the synthodrone and all its goo came out, the shot fell on the command signal and once again, Kim and I saved the world. Then after that, we went to the prom and the people stared at us and-" he stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Look" Kim said softly, pointing at their daughter who was sleeping soundlessly.

Ron smiled. "Guess she didn't want to hear the rest of the story" he said.

Kim smiled as well as they both got up and walked to the door.

"Good night Lexxy" Kim said before closing the door.

"I don't get it, how come you're so good at controlling Lexxy?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Well, she _is_ my daughter" Kim answered.

"She's mine too!" Ron said indignantly.

"I'm kidding, Ron" Kim said as she went closer to him. "You're just so… Ron, that's all" she said.

Ron smiled as he placed a hand on her waist. He touched her belly. "Do you think we're ready for the next?"

Kim thought for awhile. "We can handle the next one"

"It could be two, you know"

"Ron, don't even joke"


	2. Chapter 2

11 YEARS LATER…

_Ring Ring Ring! _

A teenage girl groaned on her bed and transferred to her side.

_Ring Ring Ring!_

"Five more minutes" she murmured as she placed a pillow over her head.

_Ring Ring Ri- _CRASH!

She smiled unconsciously to herself as she placed her hand back on the bed.

"LEXXY! NOT AGAIN!" an annoyed voice yelled the next second after she had thrown her alarm clock against the wall.

The door suddenly burst open loudly that Lexxy sat up abruptly. She looked at the door and saw her mother staring irritably at her with a hand on her hip.

"Oh… mom… um… good morning?"

"Lex, that's the third alarm clock week!" Kim said exasperatedly. "You were up all night again, weren't you?"

Her daughter, Alexandria Mae Stoppable, now 16, gave a small nervous smile when she spotted someone appear behind her mom.

"Daddy!" she said then jumped out of bed and hugged him. Her dad was surprised to find her around him so rapidly.

"Save me" she whispered to him. Lexxy looked exactly like her mom except for the fact that her eyes were identical to her dad's. Ron stared at his daughter, confused when he spotted his wife with her arms crossed. He smiled.

"Morning Lexxy, morning Kim" he said cheerfully just as two small figures appeared on the scene. One of them was a boy, the other was a girl. They both had the same face and same green eyes and the same blond hair, expect that the girl's was longer. They were both wearing white tops with blue jackets; the difference was the girl was wearing a skirt while the other was wearing jeans.

"Morning Ron" Kim replied. "Good morning sweeties" she said pleasantly to the11-year-olds.

"Hi mom" they responded in union.

Kim returned to her eldest daughter, looking stern again. "What were you doing last night?"

"Uh… my homework?" Lexxy answered with her hands behind her back.

"Ooh… Lexxy's in trouble! Lexxy's in trouble!" the twins said in a sing song voice.

"Tweebs" Lexxy growled, clenching her fists.

"Kyle, Kaye, breakfast please" Ron said as he nudged them out of the area.

"Aww" they both groaned.

"And?" Kim demanded as the twins left.

"Uh… finding new moves for the squad, planning the new recycling campaign, making new designs for the year book and organizing the upcoming dance next month" Lexxy said quickly with a slight grin. Just then, the computer inside her room suddenly turned on and someone appeared in it. He had black hair and eyes, he looked like he was around his middle twenties.

"Lex, I did it! I finally got in! Thanks a lot for all the help last n-" Wade halted when he saw Lex's pleading eyes for him to stop and Kim's severe stare at him. "Um… is this a bad time?"

"Wade" Kim said, prolonging his name as she took a step towards him. "You got in where?"

"Maybe we should talk later, gotta go" he said hastily then the PC switched off as quickly as it had turned on.

"Oh, gee, look at the time, I'm almost late for school. I better take a bath" Lexxy said before rushing into the bathroom.

Kim sighed. Ron chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing except that she is exceptionally just like you"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "She is not exceptionally like me" she denied while crossing her arms.

"Let's see… handling too many things all at once, doing great in school and gets away with just about, hm, everything. Oh yeah, and she calls her younger twin siblings tweebs. Yep, she's exactly like you" Ron said.

Kim smacked him on the head.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexxy entered the school with her books in her arms, wearing a blue-green ¾ top and black jeans.

"Over here, Lex!"

Lexxy smiled when she spotted her friend waving at her from her locker.

"Morning Rae" Lexxy said. Lorraine, better known as Rae, smiled. She had blond hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink tank top and a yellow ruffled mini skirt.

"You're later than usual. Did something happen?" Rae asked as Lexxy opened her locker to reveal a computer fit in it.

"No big. Mom just was her typical mom… self" she answered as she placed her books beside the computer.

"What does that mean?"

"She found out I was up late last night again" Lexxy said as she closed her locker.

"How'd she do that?"

"I threw my alarm clock at the wall"

"Oh" Rae replied. "Why were you up late last night anyway?" she asked as they walked towards their classroom. "Again" she added.

"Doing the usual" she answered airily.

"You mean biting off more than you can chew?" Rae suggested as Lexxy yawned.

"I do not bite off more than I can chew. I was perfectly fine last night" Lexxy replied touchily, walking ahead of Rae and closing her eyes.

"Um, yeah but you might want to watch where you're going"

"What do you- OOF!" Lexxy said as she collided with someone and fell down the floor.

"Ok… that hurt…" she muttered as she sat on her butt with her hands on the ground.

"Perfectly fine, huh?" Rae said as she appeared beside her, kneeling. "Try not enough sleep"

"Oh alright already" Lexxy snapped. "Just help me up" she said when a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up to see a guy staring at her.

"Here, let me" he said. Lexxy took the hand and stood up with his help.

"Um, thanks" she said, looking at him. He had spiky black hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing printed white shirt and dark blue cargoes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm sorry if I bumped you"

"I'm fine and it wasn't your fault" Lexxy said.

"No question there" Rae added. The redhead glared at her.

The guy smiled and Lexxy turned back at him. He was about to say something when the bell rang.

"Lex, first period's starting" Rae said.

Said girl, who was still staring, blinked. "Huh? Oh, right. Class. Um, I… gotta go. Bye!" she said to the guy as Rae pulled her towards their classroom.

"Someone's got a crush" Rae said.

Lexxy blushed. "I do not"

Rae rolled her eyes. "Come on, lover girl or we're going to be late-"

"You ARE late" another voice said. The two friends looked up and saw their teacher, staring at them intensely.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mrs. Bailey!" Lexxy and Rae gasped together. Mrs. Bailey was a large woman who has brown hair tied into a stiff bun, dark brown eyes like a hawk and wears an old-fashioned dress. She walks too straight and has an extremely serious face with an attitude to go with it. (Just imagine a female version of Mr. Barkin)

"Oh dear" Rae added.

"Right you are, Carter. Detention!" Mrs. Bailey barked.

"WHAT!" Lexxy exclaimed.

"You heard me, Stoppable. Detention in my office this afternoon. Now, get!"

"But, Mrs. Bailey, I've got cheerleading practice today!" Lexxy opposed.

"Well, boo-ho for you" came the reply. Having no other choice, Lexxy sullenly followed Rae into the classroom.

"I can't believe she gave us detention. I'm supposed to go to the mall today" Rae whined as she and Lexxy sat on their seats.

"You're going to the mall?" Lexxy replied incredulously. "How can you complain about not going to the mall? _I'm_ going to miss cheerleading practice and my time is cut in doing all my projects!"

"Yo, chill, Lex, I only-"

"Stoppable! Carter! No talking in my class!" Mrs. Bailey snapped.

The two girls groaned.

"Now, continuing on the history of Rome, the Latins…" Mrs. Bailey continued in her stern voce.

Half an hour later, she was talking about the differences of Julius Caesar and Augustus Caesar when a knock was heard behind the door.

"What!" she snapped. A guy stepped into the room, carrying a backpack and a note.

"Um, hey?" he greeted tentatively as Mrs. Bailey's eagle eyes were on him, as well as half of the class.

Rae stared at him for two seconds before she realized it was the same guy Lexxy had bumped. She looked at red-haired teen, who hadn't noticed him come in because she was too busy staring into nothingness with her face on her hands and her elbow standing on the table. Rae poked her.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Bailey demanded.

Lexxy's elbow slipped. She rubbed her chin and glared at Rae for making her head fall on the table.

"I was sent here by the principal" the guy answered, handing her the note.

Rae gave a sheepish grin and mouthed 'Sorry!'

"New student, eh?" Mrs. Bailey said as she read the note. "Fine" she said, crumpling the piece of paper.

She looked around the class. "Carter!" she said suddenly that Rae, who was about to say something to her best friend, jumped. "Transfer to the front now. You" she said to the new boy. "Beside Stoppable. Move!"

Rae made a face, hidden from Mrs. Bailey, before rising from her seat and to her assigned one. Lexxy was laughing silently when Rae's seat was replaced with the guy she had met earlier. Her eyes widened with surprise as she recognized him and he, her.

"Nice to see you again" he said with a smile.

Lexxy reddened a bit. "Um… you too…" she replied.

He chuckled then looked at Mrs. Bailey. "She's a bit harsh, isn't she?"

"Harsh? You have no idea of the true meaning of that word"

He grinned. "I'm Drake"

"Alexandria but if you value your life, you'll call me Lex"

Drake laughed then stared at Lexxy unsurely. "Uh… I'm not supposed to take that seriously… am I?" he asked uncertainly.

Lexxy smiled. "That depends…"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, tell me, how long have you been living in Middleton?" Drake asked.

"You can try my whole life. I've never been anywhere else" Lexxy replied, smiling. "Middleton is my home and I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Good for you then" Drake said. There was something bitter about his voice, Lexxy noticed.

"What about you?" she questioned curiously.

Drake took his time in answering. "I moved here with my parents two days ago. We're always on the move, actually. I don't think I've ever been in a place for more than half a year"

Lexxy stared at him. "Why not?"

"It's my dad. He just doesn't seem to be happy anywhere" he responded.

Lexxy then smiled. "I'm sure he'll be happy here. Middleton is a really great place"

"I hope so" Drake replied. "Hey, if it's not a problem, do you think you could show me around? I haven't had the time yet to go around the city. How about after school?"

"I'd love to, I can-" she stopped and groaned, smacking her head with a hand as she remembered what she was supposed to do.

"Is something wrong?"

"Kinda. It's Mrs. Bailey, I'm supposed to have detention with her today" she said, staring resentfully at the teacher who was loudly discussing their lesson.

"It's cool" Drake said thoughtfully. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sure, after cheerleading practice. I'll show the best places in the city"

Drake grinned. "I'll be looking forward to it"

---

Lexxy entered her house after an hour and a half with Mrs. Bailey, muttering to herself.

"Lines! Of all the things she could have made us do, it was lines! A hundred sentences, who is she kidding? She's so-"

"Hey Lexxy, you're home late"

Lexxy looked up, it was her dad. He was grinning at her, leaning at the doorway in front of their living room.

"Hey dad. I know, sorry about that. But Bailey thought I needed detention" Lexxy said irritably.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with good old-fashioned detention" Ron replied cheerfully.

Lexxy stared at her dad indignantly. "Dad! I'm a cheerleader. Cheerleaders _don't_ get detention" she said pointedly.

"Not unless they break a rule, they don't" another voice said.

The two turned to see Kim standing a few feet from Ron with her hands on her waist.

"I did not break a rule" Lexxy said crossly.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "So, being on time on classes isn't a rule then?"

Lexxy pouted. "But mom, I was only late for like five seconds and she-"

"Lex, that was the third time in a row. And no matter what you say, late is late" Kim reasoned. "Mrs. Bailey had every right to give you detention"

"I can't believe you're on _her_ side" Lexxy muttered.

Kim smiled as she walked towards her daughter. "Lex, there are times when we have to realize that we were wrong and accept it that way" she said, placing a hand on Lexxy's shoulder.

Lexxy sighed. "Easy for you to say, you probably never got detention when you were my age" she murmured.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What about the time when I first met my archenemy, Dr. Drakken?"

"But that was different, you had a small robotic tick with miniature bomb stuck on your nose"

"Actually, I got the detention before the tick got on my nose" Kim responded. "And it was for being late" she added.

Lexxy opened her mouth to reply but Kim had cut her off. "I think we had enough discussions for one day, go upstairs and change. Dinner will be ready in half an hour" she said before pushing her daughter up the stairs. Lexxy pouted for a second before she disappeared into a hallway.

"You were a lot of help" Kim said sarcastically as she and Ron walked into the living room.

"No problem, Kim" Ron replied, not quite getting the sarcasm in his wife's voice.

Kim rolled her eyes as Ron sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"You really are so-" Kim began but stopped when she saw the news.

"- a break-in late last night at the Middleton National Bank. The police are still trying to figure out who these culprits might be and-"

Kim switched off the television. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room had lost its relaxation and cheerfulness.

Ron stared at her with concern. "Everything alright?" he asked softly.

Kim didn't answer right away but sat beside Ron. "I… I'm just wondering… Do you think it was really a good idea to stop? I mean-"

"But Kim, you were the one who decided on this"

"I know, it's just that-"

"What about Lexxy? And the twins? If we go out crime fighting all the time, who'll take care of them? Not only that, we have no idea what might happen, what if we d-" He broke off, looking apologetically at his wife. "Sorry, Kim, I didn't mean to mention-"

"No, you're right" Kim replied. "We don't know what will happen in our missions, it's too risky for the kids" she said firmly.

Ron nodded and smiled softly, pulling her closer to him. "Look, that was the past. And this is now. We have three wonderful children who need our love and care, they're who we're supposed to worry about"

Kim sighed. "You're right…" she said before smiling as she leaned on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"And this is our final stop" Lexxy said as she and Drake stopped in front of a building with a huge sombrero as its roof.

"The Bueno Nacho?" Drake said, reading the sign. "What's the Bueno Nacho?" he asked.

"You've never heard of the Bueno Nacho?" Lexxy said, rather surprised. "There are, like a hundred branches all over the world"

"I think my dad might have mentioned it once" Drake said after a thought. "But it wasn't exactly a happy experience for him"

"Well, let's see if your experience can change his mind. Come on" Lexxy said, pulling his hand as she entered the restaurant. "You're going to love it. It's the best" she said as they went to the counter. There was no one there except a skinny man with brown hair who had his back on them.

Lexxy placed her hands on the counter and said brightly, "Hey Ned"

The man turned and smiled. "Hi Lexxy. What can I get you and… well, well, well, who's this?" he said as he spotted Drake. "Do your parents-"

"He's a friend, Ned" Lexxy cut in, rolling her eyes. "So, are you going to take our order or what?"

"Yes, of course. So, what'll you have and your _friend_" he said, looking mischievously at Drake. "Have?"

"Two chimmeritos and two nacos, grande size please" Lexxy responded.

"You got it" Ned replied, turning his back on them once again as he prepared the food. After awhile, he turned with their order in hand. "There you are"

Drake made a move to get his wallet but Lexxy put a hand on his arm. "Don't bother, it's on me" she said.

Drake opened his mouth but Ned has spoken, "Thank you and have a nice day" he said, winking at Lexxy who shook her head and rolled her eyes once again as she carried the tray of food and sat at a table. Drake blinked for a second before following Lexxy.

"You know, from what I've learned, boys are usually the ones paying for meals" he said, sitting down opposite of Lexxy who smiled. "And another thing, you're quite friendly and close with that guy, aren't you?" he added, pointing at Ned. At this, Lexxy laughed.

"Ned? Well, maybe because I've known him since I was a child. He's been working here even before I was born. My dad is really fond of him"

"Your dad? What has he got to do with this?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention. My dad's kinda that CEO of Bueno Nacho" Lexxy said, smiling as she took a bite out of her chimmerito.

Drake looked taken aback. "Whoa, your dad owns _this_?"

"Yeah, this and the other branches around the world. It's been kinda a dream of his since he was a teenager"

"That's awesome" Drake said. Lexxy just smiled before handing him a naco. "This is a naco, my dad's creation. Try it, it's great" she said, grinning.

---

"I'm home" Drake said as he arrived in his house. He dropped his bag and entered the kitchen. He found a woman placing plates and other stuff on the table.

"Hi honey" the woman greeted without looking up. She had long black long lined with white and green eyes like Drake. She was wearing a green top and black pants under an apron.

"Hey mom. Where's dad?" Drake asked.

"Upstairs. Go tell him dinner's ready"

"Ok" Drake replied then left the room and headed upstairs. When he reached his dad's door, he knocked.

"Dad?" he said. No answer. He decided to open the door and stepped inside. It was really dark and there were things on the floor he couldn't quite see. Leaving the door open, he went in further while his hand searched for the switch on the wall.

"Um… dad? Are you here?" he said. A second later, a _clang_ was heard followed with a few murmurs. Drake's hand finally found its destination and the room brightened, revealing hundreds of papers on the floor and a man with white hair and black eyes wearing some kind of blue coat that kinda matched his skin. He was getting up from the floor.

"Drake, I thought I told you not to surprise me like that!" his dad said, massaging his head.

"But I knocked" Drake said. "Did you hit your head?"

"Yeah…" his dad muttered. "Stupid lamp…"

"Dad, what were you doing in the dark?"

"Nothing… nothing…"

"Well, whatever you say" Drake replied. "Mom said dinner's ready"

The two went down and met Drake's mom in the kitchen.

"So, honey, how was your day?' she asked as they settled down and started eating.

"Day? What day?" his dad said.

"School, sweetie" Drake's mom responded, slightly glaring at her husband then turned back to her son.

"It was great. Remember the girl I told you about yesterday? Lexxy? She gave me a tour around Middleton" Drake answered. "She's really nice and rather popular around school. I heard she's the captain of the cheerleading sq-"

His dad spit out the water he was drinking. "A cheerleader?!"

"Uh, yeah"

"Hm… and what might this girl's last name be?"

Drake was about to reply when-

"This better _not_ be related to anything about a teenage cheerleader who goes around the world and beats a certain evil scientist bent on world domination, do you understand?" Drake's mom interjected irritably. Her hands began to glow green as she glared at her husband who seemed to cower in fear.

"Um… of course not… uh… sweetie… I um… uh… was just wondering… I mean… if Drake… is seeing her… and it… I…" Drakken's words dissolved into murmurs.

Shego gave one more look at her husband before going back to Drake. "So, what were you talking about again?"

"Uh… mom, your hands are still glowing green" Drake pointed out.

"What? Oh, right" Shego said as the glow faded. "I guess I was more irritated than I thought" she said, looking at Drakken once again.


	7. Chapter 7

_RRRIIIINNGG!_

The doors to Middleton High burst open and a sea of students flowed out, chatting happily as it was the weekend. And among those students were two teens, one of them was a certain red-haired girl wearing a cheerleading outfit.

"What do you think? Was it good or do we need more improvement?" Lexxy said, walking along side her best friend. "I was thinking that maybe that last flip wasn't such a good idea. It doesn't exactly-"

Rae rolled her eyes. "Lex, will you stop worrying? I thought it was a great practice, ok? The last flip was totally awesome" she said in annoyance at her friend who had been talking non-stop since the practice ended.

"You think? I mean-"

"Hey Lex"

Both girls, who were now standing on the sidewalk, spun around.

"Oh, hey Drake" Lexxy greeted, smiling at the dark-haired boy who was catching up to them. "I don't think you've met Lorraine?" she said, indicating the blond beside her.

"Hi Lorraine" Drake said, holding out a hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. But please, call me Rae" Rae said, shaking his hand.

"Sure" Drake replied then turned to Lexxy. "Lex, I just wanted to thank you for showing me around for the past two weeks. I really appreciate it"

Rae turned a surprised face towards Lexxy who stepped on Rae's foot to keep her from speaking.

"No big" Lexxy said, smiling.

"Alright then, I guess I'll be-" Drake started.

_Honk Honk_

The three teens turned their heads to find a car speeding towards them before it stopped in front of Lexxy. The window slid open and out came the blond head of Ron Stoppable.

"Hi daddy" Lexxy said happily, bending down and kissing his cheek.

"Hi sweetheart" Ron replied as she then gave him a hug. "So, how's my little Lexxykins doing?" he said, making his daughter turn red.

"Not in front of Rae, dad" she hissed. But Ron wasn't listening, he had just spotted Rae.

"What's up, Lorraine?"

"Greetings to you too, Mr. Stoppable" Rae said, laughing at Lexxy.

"Come on in"

Rae opened the door and stepped inside. "Well?" she said to Lexxy.

"In a sec" Lexxy responded. She went to Drake, who had retreated back so Ron couldn't see him.

"Hey listen, I gotta go. Maybe I'll- Drake?" Lexxy suddenly said. "Is something wrong?" she said in concern as she saw the look on Drake's face. He looked… longing. But for what, Lexxy didn't know.

"Drake?"

The black-haired boy blinked and snapped out of his trance. "Huh? What? Oh, Lexxy. Right, I'll see you tomorrow then" he said. And before Lexxy could say another word, he sped off.

Lexxy stared at his back, wondering what had just happened.

---

"Hey honey. What are you doing?"

Drake, who was sitting front of a table, turned his head. His mother was standing near the doorway.

"Nothing much" he answered. Shego walked towards him and sat on the foot of his bed, facing her son.

"Can I ask what kind of nothing?" she said.

"What kinds of nothings are there?" Drake replied, now placing an arm on the chair as he steered his chest to meet his mom's eyes.

"Nothing which mean nothing nothing or nothing which means something"

"That doesn't make any sense"

Shego laughed. "I guess so" she said. "So, are you gonna tell me what's up? And why you skipped dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry"

"Is that so?"

"And I needed some time to think"

"I see. Are you done then?"

"Not really"

"Mind sharing?"

Drake stared at his mom and couldn't help remembering how she was always there for him. How she always had time to hear what he's got to say, to share his problems… unlike the other parent he had…

"It's… nothing, mom" he murmured before turning his back on her.

He heard a sigh. "It's about your dad, isn't it?" Shego said.

Drake didn't answer.

Shego stood up and walked to her son, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Look, Drake. I know that Drew hasn't been a father to you lately. But please try and understand him, he's just… well… just…" she struggled to find the word.

"Doesn't care?" Drake supplied dully.

"Just has some issues" Shego said, glaring slightly at her son's comment. "And he feels the need to solve those issues. And it kinda takes time. A lot of time" she added after a thought.

"So, do you think when I'm 80, I can finally have a proper talk with him?" Drake asked. Shego wasn't sure whether he was joking or not but laughed anyway, ruffling his hair.

"Alright mister, bed" she said, taking her hands off him and pointing to his bed. Drake smiled, stood up and did as told.

"Night mom" he said.

"Have a good night's sleep, sweetie" Shego replied, kissing his forehead. She turned off the lights and closed the door as she left the room. "While I have a little talk you with father" she said in a more dangerous tone.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking swiftly, Shego strode over to her husband's study and opened it without knocking. Unsurprisingly, the room was dark. Excluding one from outside, the only light was from a lamp somewhere in the middle of the room where Shego could hear murmurs.

Seething, she turned on the lights.

"Argh!" Drakken exclaimed as the room lightened. Blinking, he turned to see Shego gazing at him with both arms on her hips.

"Shego! What on earth is-"

"That's it! I've had enough, this is too much" Shego interjected, walking around the room and looking at all the papers on the floor. Much of them were crumpled, she could see black scribbles on each one.

"What do you mean too much?" Drakken replied. He was sitting on a chair next to a table that was full of blueprints. "Shego, I've almost got it. The perfect plan to defeat Kim-"

"So that's what's you've been doing? Making stupid plans to defeat Kim Possible?"

"Hey! They're not stupid, they're-"

"Drew, I didn't marry you just to go through all this again, you know" Sheog retorted, crossing her arms.

"But-"

"No buts! What about Drake? Have you even thought about him?"

"What about him?"

"That's just it! You're acting like he isn't there!"

"Hey! I do not!" Drakken opposed. "I-"

"What? You what? Tell me one thing that you did that made Drake happy? Just one"

"Well I… how about…. Or when… and the time… well…"

"Never, right? Do you know why?" Shego said, her voice was soft and her eyes narrowed as she took a step towards him. This to Drakken meant danger; he trembled as he slowly shook his head.

"BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS STAY IN THIS STUPID ROOM MAKING YOUR STUPID PLANS TO DEFEAT KIM POSSIBLE! IF YOU WERE MORE OF A FATHER THEN A SUPER VILLAIN THEN MAYBE DRAKE WOULDN'T BE SO MISERABLE WITH YOU!" Shego shouted, her hands glowing green.

Drakken, who was shrinking with fear, turned indignant. "Hey! Drake isn't miserable with me!" he said, sounding like a little kid.

"Oh really?" Shego said. "Then you must know how fed-up he is about your always wanting to move from place to place?"

"He… is?"

"OF COURSE HE IS!" Shego once again shouted. She fired a green blast, narrowly missing Drakken in centimeters but making him fall on the floor.

"But… But Shego, please understand. I've almost got it, the perfect plan to defeat Kim Possible!" Drakken said desperately, standing up as Shego prepared to fire another blast.

Shego paused, surveying her husband with her green eyes. She sighed as the glow on her hands vanished. "Drew, please. It's been over sixteen years, what could you possibly-"

"That's exactly the point, Shego" Drakken said, turning eager. "It's been too long. This time, Kim Possible will have her guard down. She'll never know what'll hit her! I just need a few more days then my plan will be full proof!"

Shego thought about it. To be truthful, it wasn't such a bad plan really. And he was probably right, little miss princess would never have thought of her archenemies coming back… after all these years…

"So, tell me, what are you planning to do?"

But Drakken shook his head. "Not yet, Shego, not yet. But you'll know soon enough. So are you with me?"

Shego stared at him. His face was shining with delight and his eyes looked excited. "If I go with this plan, then you'll pay more attention to Drake?"

Drakken nodded.

"Fine then, I'm in" Shego said, almost smiling and becoming like her old self. She wouldn't admit it to Drakken but she'd definitely love to finally get back at the crime fighting heroine.

Drakken almost jumped with glee. "You won't regret this, Shego. But I'm sure a certain red headed cheerleader will…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Monday, after school at the Bueno Nacho_

"Thanks Ned" Lexxy said as Ned gave them their order. Ned replied with a smile and walked away.

"Alright, I am starved" Rae said as she grabbed a chimmerito. She took a bite at it before she looked at Lexxy and said, "So, tell me, what's going on now?"

Lexxy raised an eyebrow, taking her own order of nachos and soda. "What do you mean by 'what's going on now'?" she asked.

"I mean, has he asked you out yet?" Rae said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Why would he ask me out?"

"Oh come on, you've been with him for the past two weeks" Rae said. "And I can't believe you didn't tell me about it" she added resentfully.

"Sorry about that but I didn't want any big thing to come out from it. And it seems that I was right" Lexxy replied, taking a bite of a nacho as she stared at her best friend accusingly. "You're acting like Drake and I are going out or something"

Rae's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, you-"

"It's called sarcasm, Rae" Lexxy interrupted in annoyance.

Rae laughed. "Right and you expect me to believe that… why?"

"Drake and I are just friends, period" Lexxy said. "So not the drama"

Lexxy's voice was casual but Rae knew better. "Ok, Lex. But you know, Drake is kinda cute, isn't he?"

Lexxy smiled. "Well, I can't say that he's not a real hot- Rae!" Lexxy said, half in irritation and half in embarrassment as she blushed.

"I am so good" Rae said, smiling smartly. "You are definitely into him"

Lexxy looked like she wanted to retort but then decided against it and sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Definitely" Rae answered.

"Do you think he likes me back?" Lexxy asked uncertainly.

"Lex, you're pretty, popular and smart. You're the captain of the cheerleading squad. You do, like, a hundred projects for the school everyday. You baby-sit. And would you like me to mention that you-"

"Oh Rae, stop. I'm not all that. Just because I do all those doesn't make me different from everybody else"

"Fine then. How about you're way too humble?" Rae said, raising an eyebrow.

Lex just smiled in a sheepish way.

"Let's see, you're the daughter of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible, the crime fighting cheerleader and her uh… sidekick"

"Rae, that's not the point. Besides, my parents quit years ago" Lexxy replied. "And don't talk like that about my dad. After all, he's the reason why we have free food when we come here"

Rae laughed. "Ok, sorry. But she's a legend. I mean-" she added at the look of Lexxy's face. "They're both a legend. Even my parents still talk about them" Rae said. A second later, she clapped her hands together as an idea came to her. "I know the perfect solution. Ask him to the dance next Friday!"

"My dad?" Lexxy responded in confusion. "Why would you want-"

"I meant Drake" Rae said impatiently.

Lexxy, who was drinking her soda, coughed and spluttered. "What!"

"Well, you asked if he liked you or not then what better way to find out? Oh, and you like him so what's the problem?"

"How about…I have no idea how I'm supposed to ask him?"

---

_Still Monday, evening at the Stoppable's residence_

Lexxy entered her living to find her dad sitting on the couch in front of a flat screen television watching wrestling.

"Boo-yah! That's the way! You the man! Take him down!" he cheered while doing actions with his arms.

"Um… dad?" Lexxy said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Hold on, sweetheart" Ron replied. He took the remote and pressed the pause button. He turned his head to face her daughter. "You have my undivided attention" he said.

"Um…" Lexxy began tentatively, leaning on the doorway. "It's about… boys"

The grin on Ron's face turned upside down as he gulped. "O-oh…?"

"And dating…" she added.

Ron started fidgeting with his collar. "Oh… well… um… that's…uh… KIM!" he called. His wife appeared a second later.

"What's the sitch?" she asked. Ron didn't answer but left the room quickly. Kim raised eyebrow and turned to Lexxy.

"Dad's scared of talking about boys, isn't he?" Lexxy said.

Kim laughed. "Ron? You have no idea" she responded, sitting on the couch. "And what about boys?"

"Yeah… well…" Lexxy started. She sat down beside her mother and explained, "You see, there's this new guy in school, Drake. He's really really cute. I've been showing him around Middleton for the past two weeks. And I think I'm really starting to like him. Rae wants me to ask him to the dance this Friday so that I'll know if he likes me back. But I don't know how to do it. What should I do?" Lexxy said this all very fast but Kim understood each word.

"Hm…" Kim thought. "Well, you know what my mother once told me?"

"What?"

"That it's sort of like swimming. Just take a deep breath then go for the plunge" Kim said. "Or something like that" she added with a smile.

"Grandma said that?" Lexxy said. "What did you ask her?"

Kim smiled. "Same problem as you had"

"Boys?"

"Yep"

"Who did you want to ask out? Dad?"

"Oh, no, it took Ron and I ages to figure out our feelings for each other. Actually, it was a guy named Josh Mankey"

"Did it work?" Lexxy said hopefully.

Kim once again smiled and stood up. "Why you be the judge of that?" she said before kissing her daughter on the forehead and leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Tuesday, morning at Middleton High_

"Deep breath… go for the plunge… deep breath… go for the plunge…" Lexxy repeated to herself softly as she walked to her locker and opened it. "Deep breath… go for the-"

"Hey Lexxy"

"Aaahh!" Lexxy exclaimed, dropping her books on the floor.

Wade blinked inside the computer. "Oh, sorry Lex, didn't mean the scare. You ok?" he asked, looking at Lexxy who was bending down to pick up her fallen things.

"I'm fine, Uncle Wade. Just a little worked up, that's all" she said, inserting some of her books in the locker. "What up?"

"Nothing… except that Kim told me your boy problem"

"Mom did what!" Lexxy almost shouted, once again dropping her things but this time making people nearby stare at her. "Sorry. What?" she said in a softer tone to Wade who chuckled.

"I thought maybe I could help"

"Uncle Wade, you really don't need to-"

"By telling you that he's just about to enter that corridor right about… now"

Lexxy's eyes widened as she turned her head. And like Wade said, Drake came into view.

"I-" Lexxy began.

"Gotta run?" Wade offered. "Good luck"

Lexxy smiled. "Thanks. You rock, Uncle Wade" she said then closed her locker. She faced Drake, who had spotted her and was walking over, and took a deep breath.

"Hey Lex. I wanted to know-"

"Do you want to go the dance this Friday?" Lexxy said, rather bluntly.

"If- what?" Drake said, taken aback.

Lexxy was about to reply when a girl appeared from behind Drake. She had long brown hair and clear blue eyes and was wearing a cheerleading outfit.

"Hey Drake" she said sweetly before staring at Lexxy disdainfully. "Tough luck, Lex. Drake's already taking someone else to the dance"

Lexxy's jaw dropped. "You mean" she said, looking from her to Drake who smiled apologetically. "You're taking _her_?" she said, not being able to hide the incredulousy in her voice.

"Sorry Lex but Brittany asked me this morning" Drake replied, looking remorseful. "I'm really sorry. I've gotta go" he said as the bell rang. He gave Lexxy one more apologetic look before walking away.

"Should have been quicker than that, loser" Brittany sneered. She left the corridor, laughing the whole way.

Lexxy couldn't say a word.

---

_Still Tuesday, after school at the Stoppable's residence_

Kim went down the stairs, holding a broom and a feather duster. She had just finished cleaning her children's rooms and was about to start in the living room she had just entered when she heard the door open.

"I'm home!" came a cheerful voice. Kim smiled, putting down the cleaning stuff and untying her apron.

"Hey Ron" she greeted, seeing her husband come in the room. Ron walked towards her, grinning and kissed her.

"Hey Kim"

Kim smiled again. "Ok, Mr. Big Shot. How was work?"

"Fine. I just-"

A sound of the door opening then-

SLAM!

The two jumped slightly. Kim saw the shadow of someone ascending the stairs, not quite caring how much noise she was making.

"Come on" she said to Ron and the two headed upstairs. The door to Lexxy's room was open. They entered the room to find their daughter lying on her bed. She was looking at ceiling. There was nothing on her face but a plain blank look.

"Lex?" Ron began. No answer.

Kim walked towards her bed and sat down. "Hey…"

"Hey" came Lexxy's reply. She didn't bother to look at her mother.

"Did something happen?"

"No"

"Is that so?"

"…"

Kim waited for another few seconds.

"Oh, ok fine. Drake couldn't go to the dance with me" Lexxy said, sitting up.

"He turned you down?"

"I knew it!" Ron said before Lexxy could reply. "Guys are just good-for-nothing hopeless jerk-"

"Ron" Kim interrupted, rather gently. "May I remind you that you _are_ a guy?"

"Who- oh" Ron said. "I knew that"

Kim shook her head and looked back to her daughter. "Where were we? Oh right, he turned you down?"

"Well, no" Lexxy replied. "Brittany Flag got to him first" she said in disgust. "That stupid annoying-"

"Flag?" Ron said, looking confused for a second. "You mean-"

"Bonnie's daughter" Kim said.

"She- Whoa, wait up, Bonnie has a daughter?" he said in disbelief.

Kim rolled her eyes and turned back to Lexxy who still had a scowl on her face. "Look, honey, someone may have asked him first but it's not the end of the world"

"No, it's just the end of my life" Lexxy muttered. "There is no way I'm going to that dance" she said, crossing her arms.

"That's right" Ron said. "You don't need some stupid boy-" he stopped, seeing Kim's glare at him. "Um ok, I'll shut up now"

"Right" Kim said, removing her look at Ron. "But Lex, if I remember right, you organized that dance. You spent weeks planning it"

Lexxy nodded, despite herself.

"Well, then you should go. Who else would be more worthy?"

"Brittany"

Kim gave a severe stare at her daughter. "That is not the way a Possible talks. How could you just allow yourself to be played like this?"

Lexxy sighed. "I guess you're right" she said. "Wait a minute, I thought our last name was Stoppable?"

"Of course it is" Kim replied. "But that doesn't mean the Possible blood doesn't flow through you" she said, standing up.

"Wait, what about the Stoppable blood?" Ron asked.

"Well, um… it's there somewhere…" Kim answered. Lexxy gave a small smile.

Ron pouted and said, "Hey, I-"

But Kim wasn't looking at him anymore. "You really like this guy, don't you?" she said softly to Lexxy who looked down.

"Kinda…"

Kim placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Lex, no matter what happens or what challenges you have to face, I just want you to always remember one thing" she began.

Her daughter looked up. "Nothing's impossible for a possible?"

"Yes, that and" Kim smiled. "Nothing's unstoppable for a stoppable" she said.

Lexxy grinned.

"Come on, I've got something to give you"

Lexxy stared at her mom in curiosity before standing up. The two passed Ron who still had a look of indignance on his face and didn't seem to hear what the females had just talked about.

"That wasn't very funny!" he said irritably.


	11. Chapter 11

_Wednesday, morning before school at the Stoppable's residence_

_Ding Dong_

Drake only waited for a few seconds before a man with blond hair opened the door.

"Yo hey, can I help you?" Ron asked.

Drake gulped, suddenly thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Oh… um… I just wanted to… well… is this Lexxy's house?"

"Why yes it is" Ron replied. "You are?" he said, suddenly eyeing Drake suspiciously.

"Oh well… I'm uh… Rake… I mean, Drake…" he stammered. "I just… wanted to… talk to… um… Lexxy… and uh…"

"And what?" Ron said, not taking his eyes off him.

"Ron?" came a voice from behind him. Drake saw a woman with red hair just like Lexxy appear. "What's taking so long? Oh" Kim said, spotting Drake. "You are?"

"Drake…um… I'm… uh… here to… to see… Lexxy" Drake replied, getting nervous with the two parents especially since Ron was still looking at him doubtfully.

"Drake… oh!" Kim said, remembering why the name sounded so familiar. "Come on in" she said, stepping back. "This is a surprise. Lexxy didn't tell us you were coming"

"Actually, she doesn't know. I just wanted to… to walk her to school. I've got something to tell her" Drake replied as he followed Kim into the living room where she offered him to sit down.

"Thanks" he said.

"Make yourself at home" Kim said, smiling.

"Kim!" Ron, who hadn't followed them to the room, whispered to his wife.

"Hold on one minute. I'll go get Lexxy" Kim said to Drake and went back at the hallway.

"I don't like this guy" Ron said frankly once she had reached him and they were out of Drake's earshot.

Kim stared at him then chuckled. "I cannot believe you're still not over Eric"

Ron blinked before he realized when she just said. "Hey! I am too!"

"Oh, so you don't think this guy's a synthodrone?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… there are… possibilities…"

"Ron, chill" Kim replied. "Lexxy really likes this guy, could you be a bit more supportive?"

Ron sighed. "I just don't want her to… you know…" he said, not meeting Kim's eyes. "I don't want her to get hurt the same way a certain red-haired girl got hurt when she decided too hurriedly in my opinion to go with a guy she just met and barely even knew…" he said, all rather quickly.

Kim smiled at him softly. "Ron, that was my mistake and I've learned from it. I won't let it happen to our daughter. I don't want her get hurt as much as you do. But" she said, looking at Drake then at her husband. "I'm sure there are better ways of doing so other than thinking a boy she likes is an android"

Ron sighed. "You think?"

Kim smiled. "I know" she said and hugged him. Ron smiled when she let go. "Oh, alright. I guess it's ok that Lex'll go with him…"

"Good. However, let's not be too relaxed" she said, now in a more serious tone. "He does look kinda familiar… his eyes… I feel like I've seen them before" she said, looking back at Drake who was still waiting patiently. "But anyway, I better call-"

"KAYE! KYLE! WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice suddenly shouted.

The couple looked up. Drake even stood in surprise.

Kim sighed, "Oh boy…"

---

_Still Wednesday, still morning before school at the Stoppable's residence_

"TWEEBS!" Lexxy screamed at the top of her lungs. She raced from her room towards theirs and slammed the door open.

The twins were sitting together on the floor, hiding something between them. They looked up when they saw their elder sister.

"Yes?" they said together, looking quite innocent.

"YOU AND YOU" Lex said, pointing a finger at each of them. "ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"What did we do?" Kyle asked, as though in indignation.

"WHERE'S MY COMMUNICATOR?"

"What communicator?" Kaye said naively.

"MY COMMUNICATOR THAT WAS ON MY STUDY TABLE LAST NIGHT!"

Kyle looked at his twin and grinned. "You mean, this one?" he said, holding out the blue machine.

Lexxy glared at the pair of them.

"Hand it over" she demanded.

"Can't we just borrow it?" Kaye pleaded.

"What on earth would you tweebs need it for?"

"Well, technically, not it" Kyle said. "Just it's batteries"

"Uncle Jim and Uncle Tim taught us how to make our own portable silicon phase disruptor" Kaye explained.

Lexxy raised an eyebrow. "Like you two tweebs could really make a silicon phase disruptor"

"Uncle Jim and Uncle Tim did" Kyle said.

"They're different"

"Yeah, they are. They were ten, we're eleven" Kaye said.

Lexxy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But even if you could make a phase disruptor, do you see anyone who's having their minds controlled? No. So" She took a step towards them. "Give me back my communicator or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, Lexxy?"

The three siblings turned to find Kim leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Mom, the tweebs stole my communicator"

Kim looked at the twins who said indignantly, "We were only borrowing!"

She stared back at Lexxy and sighed, "Lex, you really should treat your siblings better"

Lexxy stared at her mom crossly as the twins once again stuck their tongue at her. "Mom! They stole my communicator!" she repeated heatedly.

"Kyle, Kaye, the communicator isn't a toy" Kim explained to the twins who grimaced.

"But mom-"

"No buts. You'll get one each when you're older"

'Ha!' Lexxy mouthed to both of them with a triumphant expression.

Kim then turned to Lexxy. "I saw that. Lex, I mean it, you need to learn to understand your siblings, they're only eleven" she said. "Anyway, we'll talk about this when you get home. You have a… visitor"

"I have a wha…?" Lexxy said in confusion. She trailed after her mother down the stairs. She was surprised to find who was standing in their living room wearing a slightly sheepish expression mixed with anxiety.

"Drake!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Wednesday, morning on the way to Middleton High_

Drake and Lexxy walked quietly side by side as they headed towards the school. Neither has spoken a word to each other since they left Lexxy's house. The latter wasn't talking because she was too embarrassed when she realized that Drake had heard her screaming throughout the house.

The silence continued on for a few more minutes until Lexxy couldn't take it anymore. But she wasn't the only one.

"Drake-" Lexxy said the same time as he said, "Lex-" and they both stopped together as well.

"You go first" they said concurrently.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda" Lexxy said.

The two stared at one another for a second before laughing.

"Ok, I'll go first" Drake said when they stopped. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the whole dance-"

"It's ok" Lexxy intervened. "You didn't know"

"But I should have thought you might want to-"

"Then you'd look like an arrogant jerk" Lexxy cut in. "Really, it's no big"

Drake smiled a bit. "I guess… I'm really sorry"

"I'm glad to know you are"

"Thanks" Drake replied. He let silence fall for a minute before saying, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Lexxy asked.

"It's about your parents. They don't seem to trust me so much. Especially your dad. He looks at me like I'm about to … I don't know… spill out goo or something"

At this, Lexxy burst out laughing. Drake looked at her in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

"No… I mean… yeah… I mean, never mind. Goo, huh? You don't happen to know what a synthodrone is, do you?" she said, still grinning.

"Syntho- what?"

She shook her head in response but unable to hold back a giggle. "Forget it. Don't fret about my dad, he just has some issues with boys… and synthodrones" she added after a thought. "He can also tend to be slightly paranoid, ok, maybe too paranoid sometimes, but I'm cool with that. That's just the way he is. And my mom, she's handling this a lot better than my dad is. In fact, she was the one who gave me advice on how to ask you to the dance-" she stopped at the last past, blushing.

Drake smiled. "You know, I could-"

"Don't" Lexxy said. "I'd call you a jerk if you'll tell Brittany no when you had just said yes." She grinned back. "But thanks for suggesting"

"You're welcome" he replied and to Lexxy's surprise, embarrassment and slight pleasure, he held her hand in his as they continued to walk together.

---

_Thursday, sometime around midday at the Lipsky's residence_

"Shego! SHEGO!"

Shego, who was preparing for tonight's dinner, stared angrily upward. "What?"

"Come quickly! I've got it!"

Shego rolled her eyes and took off her apron. She left the kitchen, went up the stairs and into her husband's study. "What now?" she said irritably, arriving at the room that, surprisingly, was not dark though there were still papers on the floor. Drakken was standing near a bookshelf, clutching something in hand. She walked over to him.

"Shego, I've finished it!" he said excitedly before she even reached him. "Come, follow me" he said. With his free hand, he reached towards one of the books and tilted it. Shego was surprised to see the whole bookshelf speed upwards to reveal a door that was made of pure steel expect for a part in the center where there was a black square with a red hand mark. (I'm not sure if you can understand it but it's the kind of thing that you put your hand in for security and stuff like that. Sorry but I don't know what's it called)

Drakken placed his hand on it and the door split vertically to reveal-

"A lair!" Shego exclaimed.

Drakken nodded eagerly. "The security system is built with a genetic lock and-"

"YOU HAVE A LAIR IN OUR HOUSE!" Shego screamed angrily.

Drakken blinked. It seemed he expected his wife to be glad. "B-but Shego-"

"DREW! HOW COULD YOU BUILD A LAIR IN OUR OWN HOUSE!"

"Well, technically, I didn't build it" Drakken murmured. "There was a promo at Hench Co. Free toaster for every purchase of an evil lair" he said, pointing to a toaster sitting on of the machines. "It's a really good one, you know, um… You're not very happy, are you?" he added in a tiny voice as Shego's glare scanned the room before landing at him.

"HAPPY! YOU HAVE A LAIR AN OUR HOUSE! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN TO DRAKE ALL THIS! HE DOESN'T KNOW WE'RE VILLIANS AND I DON'T PLAN TO START LETTING HIM ANYTIME SOON!" Shego shouted, her hands glowing green.

"But Shego, how was I supposed to defeat Kim Possible without a lair?" Drakken pointed out. But Shego didn't seem to care because the next second Drakken had to run for cover as she fired a green blast at him.

"I thought you wouldn't mind!"

"THEN YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" she screamed back, still firing blasts at her husband. "IF DRAKE FINDS OUT-"

"He doesn't need to" Drakken interrupted, coming out of one of the machines. "I promise, after I take care of Kim Possible then everything will be cleared. There won't be a single trace left behind"

"Not a single one?"

"None. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch" he said. "So, the sooner we get the job done, the sooner I can have this place cleared out"

Shego sighed as the green glow evaporated. "Alright, what's this finished product of yours?"

Drakken grinned evilly. "This" he said, revealing the thing in his hand, it was a remote control. He pressed one of its buttons while pointing it at a closed metal door. Shego's brows furrowed as she saw half a dozen robots coming out from it.

"Synthodrones? Drew, we've been over this. You still-"

"Hey, who are you calling a synthodrone?" one of the said.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Alright, Drew, what are they?"

Drakken's grin broadened. "Why don't you find out?"

Shego smiled. Her hands glowed green as she headed towards one of them, the one that had spoken earlier. It backed away to avoid her hand.

"Hm, not bad" Shego commented and kicked it. It jumped out of the way and flung itself at her. She flipped back just in time but not quick enough of the second punch.

"Impressive" she remarked, getting up. "But not still good enough" she said and fired a blast which ripped its arm to reveal wires and stuff like that. It stumbled for a few seconds but a minute later, to Shego's astonishment, a new arm formed exactly the same as the original.

"Enough!" Drakken's voice came before it could reach her again. The robot stopped at once. "Shego, meet my cyberdrones! Their exterior armor is constructed to look like a synthodrone but their internal components are designed with cybertronic technology!" he said.

"Cybertronic? You mean the one that can repair itself? The one you stole from Kimmie's dad?"

"I prefer the term 'borrow'" Drakken said irritably.

"How can you call it borrow when you never returned it for 17 years?"

Drakken scowled. "Ok, enough!" he said crossly to Shego who smirked. "Back to my cyberdrones! They're cool, huh?" he said, more cheerfully. "Also voice activated. Only listens to me. See, full proof! Not even Kim Possible can defeat them"

"Not so fast Drew, that technology needs a command signal. Princess can just find that and destroy that again"

Drakken was still smiling. "Not this time Shego. But let's leave that a surprise now, shall we? So, we're going to go through with the plan?"

The glow on Shego's hand vanished as a smile crept to her face. "Alright" she said. "Tomorrow"

Drakken looked dumbfounded. "Tomorrow? But wh-"

"Tomorrow, Drake going out for the night. That's when it'll happen" she replied. "You know, we actually have a real chance in winning this time. We might actually beat her. And I'm saying this with more confidence than your last plan" she added.

Drakken frowned a bit as memories came back but he shook them away. "No, Shego" he said, his evil grin reappearing. "We _will_ beat her"


	13. Chapter 13

_Friday, evening at the Stoppable's residence specifically Lexxy's room_

"Oh, honey, look at you. You look just like your mother!"

Lexxy turned into a deep red color. "Oh, nana" she said in embarrassment.

Mrs. Possible smiled at her granddaughter who was about to finish getting ready for the dance. Lexxy was wearing the same dress Kim has worn to her prom, of course, after the burnt part was fixed. But unlike Kim, Lexxy dismissed with the ponytail and placed a silver rose clip above her ear.

Kim entered the room and joined her mother on the bed, watching Lexxy who was looking at herself in front of the mirror.

"Thanks again for coming, mom" Kim said.

"Oh, it's no problem" Mrs. Possible replied. "Anything for my Kimmie and her daughter"

Kim grinned and hugged her mother. "How is it?" she asked Lexxy when they broke apart.

"Perfect" came the happy reply.

"Lex, sweetheart, did you know that that's the same dress your mother wore in her prom?" Mrs. Possible said.

Lexxy's eyes widened. "Really?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, that'll do for this dance. We'll get you a better one for your prom"

Lexxy hugged her mother. "You're the greatest"

Kim smiled. "Well then, let's go down. Your dad and granddad are just dying to see you"

The three females left the room together.

"Now, there's my little pumpkin" Mr. Possible said as he spotted them going down the stairs. "Wow, you look great!"

"Look at you, all grown up. My little Lexxykins" Ron said, wiping a tear in his eye. "I remember when you were still a kid, you used to go around naked and-"

"Ok, dad. Thanks for the memory check" Lexxy interrupted before anything worse could be said. She grinned at her grandfather. "Thanks, grandpa"

"So, are we ready then?" a man, appearing from the kitchen, said. He was followed a second later by his twin. They both had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sure" Lexxy replied. "Thanks again for driving me to the dance, Uncle Jim, Uncle Tim"

"No problem" Tim replied.

"Yeah. We're still here to pick up Kyle and Kaye for the sleepover anyway" Jim said. And on cue, the twins appeared carrying their bags.

"Uncle Jim! Uncle Tim!" they said and ran to them.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kyle said.

"Yeah, where are Alyssa, Jake and Micheal?" Kaye asked. Alyssa and Micheal were Tim's children while Jake was Jim's.

"At home" Jim answered.

"Mustn't keep them waiting now. Hikabikaboo?" Tim said, grinning.

"Hushia!" the Stoppable twins replied.

Lexxy raised an eyebrow and Kim looked at her two younger brothers.

"Alright, what have you been teaching my kids?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Nothing" they replied together and went outside, closely followed by their niece and nephew. Kim couldn't help but smile and mutter silently, "Little tweebs".

"Well, I better go" Lexxy said to her parents.

"Have fun honey" Kim said as Lexxy kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, and be back by 9" Ron said. Lexxy stared at her dad with raised eyebrows. "Ok, fine, 10, 10:30 max but that's it, ok?"

Lexxy smiled. "Thanks daddy" she said, kissing him as well. "I'll see you tonight" she said, bid goodbye to her grandparents and pursued after her uncles and siblings.

"Mom, dad, would you like me to drive you home then?" Kim said to her parents after the car left.

"No, it's ok, Kimmie" Mrs. Possible responded. "Your dad and I are planning to do a little something tonight" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"That's right so we'll just take a walk for now" Mr. Possible said. "Bye Kim, bye Ron" he said and the two left as well.

"You know, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea" Ron said, looking at Kim who smiled.

"Oh?" she replied playfully. "What wouldn't be such a bad idea-"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim took out her communicator. "Wade?" she asked, rather surprised at the sudden call.

"Hey Kim" he said. "Where's Lexxy?"

"You just missed her" Ron answered. "But you can try her communicator-"

"I'm thinking there's more to this call than wanting to greet Lexxy" Kim interrupted, eyeing Wade who was looking serious.

"Unfortunately, there is. Drakken's back"

---

_Friday, evening at Middleton High_

(Ok, no more day, time and place thing. From here on, it's just the same day and night)

Lexxy got out of the car.

"Thanks again, Uncle Jim, Uncle Tim" she said.

"Anytime" Jim replied from the window. "Let's go" he said to his twin.

"Lexxy's gonna have a boyfriend!" Kyle and Kaye said, their heads popping out of one of the windows.

"Shut up!" Lexxy said. She kissed them both just as the car started.

"Ew!" they exclaimed.

"Don't make me give you another one" Lexxy warned. "And have fun tweebs!" she called as the car sped away. She was about to turn around when another car pulled over.

"Hey Lex" came the voice of her best friend as the door of the car opened and Rae came out, wearing a pretty light pink dress that came to her knees and her blond hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Hi Rae. Hi Aunt Monique" Lexxy said, peering inside the car to her mother's best friend.

"Hey Lexxy. Looking good" Monique replied. "Is that Kim's dress?"

"Thanks and yeah, it is"

"Cool. Well, have a great time. Say hi to your mother for me" she said, smiling before Rae closed the door.

"Bye mom!" Rae said as the car went off.

The two friends smiled at each other before they entered the gym. It was barely recognizable behind all the banners and stuff. There was a large sound system that filled one side, a table of food and drinks beside many circular tables and, of course, a disco ball that shone brightly around the room. Many people had already started dancing.

Rae then started looking around. "So, have you seen him yet?"

Lexxy raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Rae rolled her eyes. "Drake, who else? How are you supposed to ask him to dance if you can't see him?"

"Rae" Lexxy said in her serious upright tone. "I already told you, Drake's here with Brittany, I can't just-"

"Didn't you hear? Brittany's not coming"

"She's not?" Lexxy said in surprise. "Why not?"

"Flew off somewhere this afternoon. I think her dad was taking her too see an international football game. Too bad you went home early, you should have seen her screaming at her driver as he picked her up and told her" Rae said, chuckling.

"That isn't funny, Rae" Lexxy said, though trying hard to stifle a smile. "You shouldn't laugh other's misfortune"

"Oh yeah, like Brittany didn't when she beat you to Drake. Now's your chance, girl. Ask him to-" Rae broke off, staring at something behind Lexxy who turned in interest.

"O-oh…" she stuttered as she saw none than Drake himself. He looked really handsome in his black tux.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" Lexxy replied breathlessly.

A song ended and another started.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

"So…" Drake began.

Lexxy tilted her head slightly and waited. However, Rae wasn't as patient.

"Oh, get on with it already" she said and pushed Lexxy towards Drake who caught her in surprise.

_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me  
_

"Rae!" Lexxy hissed angrily and started to turn but Drake held her.

"It's cool. Come on" he said and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

_  
Could it be you & I never imagined (Could it be)_

"Well?" Drake said, smiling as he held out a hand.

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you (I'm fallin' for you)_

Lexxy smiled and placed her hand on it.

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

Drake inserted his other hand on her waist.

_Could it be that it's true that its you (could it be) that its you_

They started dancing.

_Its kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here  
And every time I needed you you've been there for me too  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you…_

She leaned on him and smiled. _Nothing_ could ruin this perfect night…


	14. Chapter 14

"So let me get this straight, they stole _money_?" Kim said in disbelief. "Why would Drakken want money? That is so… so un-Drakken…"

"Exactly. Which is why I have reason to believe that he must be planning something… something big" Wade said, looking at Kim and Ron who were sitting down. The communicator was leaning on a pile of books on the table in front of the couple.

"Knowing Drakken, you're probably right" Kim consented

A few moments of silence…

"So, like, do we go?" Ron asked. Kim and Wade both stared at him before the latter looked at the redhead.

"What do you say?"

Kim went silent, biting her lip. "I… I don't know… I mean… we quit years ago… and it's just so… so… sudden and everything… but…and… we…" She sighed.

"Kim, I know what you're worried about" Wade replied sympathetically. "But this is Drakken. You know him better than anyone and you're the best person there is for the job. We have to find out what his motive is before it's too late" he said. "Just one last mission?"

Kim looked at her husband who was staring at Wade. "Ron? What do you think?"

Ron was quiet too. "Well… maybe… maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea…" he said slowly.

Kim buried her face in her hands. "I just… I'm just… what if… I mean…the kids… I…"

Ron looked at his wife before placing an arm around her. "I know you're scared of what might happen, especially for the kids. But look at it this way, if we stop Drakken now, we can finally put an end to him and his plots forever…" And for once, he sounded proper. There was no trace of goofiness on his face or in his voice. Kim knew he was dead serious as she stared back at him.

Few seconds of silence then Kim stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's jet"

---

"It worked! She took the bait!" Drakken said triumphantly, standing up from the monitor he was staring at. It was showing two shadows walking through their lawn. He looked eagerly at his wife who was leaning on one of the machines.

"Of course she would" Shego replied. "She knows us enough that we don't want money" she said, walking towards him.

"Yes, but unfortunately, we know her too" Drakken said. "Oh, did I say unfortunately? I meant conveniently!"

Shego smiled. "But I'm surprised she actually came" she said, looking at the monitor at the figures that were nearing the house. "From what I've heard, miss princess had quit going around the world"

"Really?" Drakken responded then broke into a grin. "Then why don't we help her?"

Shego stared at him.

"Permanently"

---

"A house?" Ron said in surprise. "First, money. Then, a house. What's Drakken playing at?" He turned to Kim who was taking out her communicator.

"Wade's coordinates said that that's where the signal's coming from. Let's go" she said, pocketing the communicator. Both she and Ron were in their mission clothes.

They went to the front door. Kim tried the knob. It was locked.

"So much for the direct approach" she said. "Let's go to the roof"

"What about the back door?" Ron suggested.

"Ron, the front door wouldn't work. Why would you think the back door will?"

"That's exactly what he wants you to think!"

Kim sighed. "Alright let's just try the back door and get this over with" she said and led their way towards the back until they found the door.

"Watch and see, Kim" Ron said and turned the knob. The door opened.

Ron gazed at her in triumph. Kim rolled her eyes as they entered what looked like a kitchen. "Mr. dumb luck"

"Not dumb luck, KP. Dumb _skill_!" Ron replied then stopped. "Wait… that didn't sound right…"

Kim laughed. "By the way, what's with the old nickname?"

"KP? Oh, right" Ron said, grinning. "Sorry. It's just that since it's been a long time since we've been on a mission. You know, brings back old memories…"

Kim smiled.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" another voice said.

Kim and Ron looked up sharply to see someone standing at the doorway.

"Shego" Kim said, narrowing her eyes.

"Been awhile, hasn't it, princess?" she replied. "Too bad we haven't got time to chat"

"What do you- AAAHH!" both Kim and Ron exclaimed as the floor below them opened and they fell in.

---

Most of the people had retired from dancing but there were still a few couples left. One of which was a red-haired cheerleader and her black-haired partner. Lexxy now had her arms around his neck while Drake was holding her waist.

"Did you know that you're even prettier up close?" Drake said.

Lexxy blushed. "You're just saying that"

"No, I mean it" he replied. "You're popular and smart but you still remain to be yourself. How do you do it?"

She grinned. "A crime fighting cheerleader for a mom and a fan of hairless mice and Mexican food as a dad. Weird combo but it works. They were partners in saving the world years ago"

"Crime fighting cheerleader?" Drake repeated. He suddenly looked deep in thought, as if trying to recall something.

"Drake? Is something bothering you?" Lexxy asked in concern at his abrupt change of mood.

He shook his head. "It's nothing" he replied then grinned. "Your parents sound really awesome. And now that I think about it, I never got to know what your last name is"

"You never asked" she responded simply.

"What's your last name?"

She couldn't help but grin again. "Stoppable. Lex Stoppable"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Stoppable. I'm Drake. Drake Lipsky"

Lexxy laughed. "Alright. Your turn, what about your parents?"

Drake looked down, his smile faltered. "I wouldn't know… they never told me about their past…"

Lexxy's face fell. "Drake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok" he said. "You didn't know"

Lexxy smiled.

Drake looked at her once again. "I really like you, Lex"

She blushed. "Really?"

"Totally" he replied. "So I was wondering… what you think of me?"

Lexxy smiled and leaned closer. Before Drake knew it, their lips touched. "Does that answer your question?"

But Drake didn't reply. He seemed to be floating on another planet, no, he was in another galaxy. "Fphofpmhfphpmhop" was all he managed to mumble.

Lexxy was redder than ever. "Maybe that was a little too-"

"Awesome? Incredible? Wonderful?" Drake said, recovering himself. "I think it was just right but you know, another one can confirm it"

"You've better not get too used to this" Lexxy said in a mock strict tone.

"Don't worry, I will"

She giggled and leaned once again-

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What the?" Lexxy looked down at her purse. She had forgotten to take it off when she arrived. She stared back at Drake.

"Could you-"

He smiled. "Go find a table. I'll get us something to drink"

"Thanks" she replied and the two left on directions.

Taking out her communicator, Lexxy headed for an empty table. "Uncle Wade? What-"

"No time" Wade interrupted, looking seriously worried. "Your parents are in trouble"


	15. Chapter 15

"What did you say?" Lexxy said sharply. "What happened?"

"Sorry Lex but I called them for a mission when you left" Wade replied in a tone of remorse.

"Mission?" she replied, surprised. "But I thought they quit years ago…"

"Yeah but that's before an old friend came back"

"You mean-"

"Drakken, Kim's archenemy. He's back and he wants revenge. Kim and Ron were supposed to go to his lair and figure out his plan. I kept track on them but now, I've lost their signals. They must have fallen into a trap"

The color drained from Lexxy's face. "I have to do something" she said, standing up and keeping the communicator.

"Lex?"

Lexxy had barely taken two steps when she remembered Drake. She turned to find him standing and holding two cups with an inquiring look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. There was a slight disappointed tone in his voice when he noticed she was about to depart.

Lexxy stared at him sadly. "Drake, I'm sorry to do this to you but I need to go" she said, strained a smile and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Drake said, grabbing her hand. She whirled around. "Isn't there some way I could help?"

Lexxy blinked. It took seconds for memories from stories of her dad to realize something. She smiled at the black-haired boy. "Maybe there is. Come on"

Drake followed her outside. Lexxy took out her communicator. "Uncle Wade, I need the 411 on my parents' location"

"Your parents?" Drake said.

"Well, they're- what is he doing here?" Wade suddenly asked, spotting Drake. "I thought he couldn't go the dance with you"

"Explanations will come later" Lexxy replied, as Drake opened to ask how Wade had known. "Parents, Uncle Wade"

"Oh, right. They're just in Middleton actually- wait a minute" Wade paused, surveying the teen. "Exactly what are you planning to do?"

"Uncle Wade, my parents are in danger. You can't expect me to sit quietly and wait for them to return" Lexxy responded.

"I know. But it's just that-"

"If you didn't want me to help then you shouldn't have called me in the first place!" she retorted. Lexxy didn't mean to sound a bit rude but this is her parents they're talking about.

Wade stared at her determined face hesitantly. She did have a point, he shouldn't have called her if he didn't want her to go but he didn't know what Kim would say if she'd know her daughter was going on a mission. Then again, she was their only hope and technically, she is older than Kim when she started her missions. "Alright. But I need you pass by your house first"

Lexxy nodded and turned to Drake. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked. He shook his head. "Ok. Just one more thing. How are Drake and I supposed to get to my house quick enough?"

"Already done. She should be arriving any second" Wade said, smiling then sighed. "Kim is so going to have my head for this"

---

"Thanks for the ride, Miss Mahoney" Lexxy said as she stepped out of the car with Drake just behind her.

"After your mother saved my mother's cat and you saved my little Fluffy, it's my pleasure"

Lexxy smiled. "No big, it was just a fifty foot post during a snowstorm" she replied, closing the door while receiving an astonished stare from Drake.

"Wait here" she said to him who nodded in reply and got in the house. She sped to her room to find her computer already turned on and Wade in it.

"Good, you're here. Take that backpack over there" he said. "I've placed a few things that might help you"

"Thanks, Uncle Wade" she said, grabbed the brown backpack from her bed, and headed for the door.

"Wait!"

She turned. "What's wrong?"

"You're seriously not thinking of going on a mission like that, right?"

Lexxy looked down. She was still in her mother's dress. "Oops" she grinned sheepishly. "Hold on" she said and entered her closet, emerging a few seconds later in a black top and baggy pants, Kim's mission clothes. She left the room, ran out of her house and met with Drake who stared at her.

"Nice outfit" he commented.

Lexxy blushed. "Oh, thanks" she replied and took out her communicator. "Uncle Wade, I just realized something. Now that Miss Mahoney is gone, how are we supposed to go to wherever my parents are?"

Wade smiled. "Search in your backpack" he instructed.

She did as told and found a small black square. "Um, what is it?"

"Put it on the floor"

Lexxy dropped and in a second, it turned into a skateboard with no wheels but floated on thin air.

Drake's jaw dropped.

"I thought this might be faster" Wade said simply.

"You forgot to mention cooler" Drake said in awe.

Lexxy smiled. "You rock, Uncle Wade"

"I know" he replied.

Lexxy looked at Drake who still gazing on the hover board. "I'm thinking that this isn't just some simple little trip, is it?" he asked.

Lexxy grinned. "Go time"

---

"OOF!"

Kim and Ron fell on a flat metal floor beside each other.

Rubbing her head, Kim looked up and gasped. They had fallen into Drakken's lair. She nudged Ron, who was still groaning painfully from the fall.

"Oh… OW! Kim! What's the-"

"Kim Possible!"

They both turned their heads to the sound of the voice. Drakken was standing close by, wearing a huge evil grin, and behind him was Shego, copying the same smile. Kim stood up.

"Drakken" she said, rather menacingly.

"Isn't that rather rude to say to an old friend?" Drakken replied. "You're acting like you're not happy to see us"

"Technically, we're not" Ron said frankly as he got up as well and brushed dirt from himself.

"Alright, what do you want?" Kim demanded.

"Yeah and what's with the house?" the blond added. "I mean, don't you usually have your lairs in some old abandoned place where there's no people?"

"Well, I would prefer abandoned place where there's no people but under the circumstances" Drakken murmured, stealing a glance at his green-eyed wife. "I'm not-"

"What circumstances?" Ron asked, curious.

"Never you mind" Shego growled, glaring at her husband. "Can we just get on with it before I blast you to bits?"

"Ok" he replied in fear and looked his red-haired archfoe, regaining his evil composure. "Kimberly Ann, you have no idea how I've waited for this day" he said, smiling.

The heroine raised an eyebrow. "So, that's what you've been doing all these years? Trying to find another plan to beat me?" she said. "And could you stop calling me Kimberly Ann? I'm not a teenager anymore"

"Yeah and besides, you're out of luck, dude. Ain't nothing going to defeat the Stoppable team!" Ron said confidently.

"Stoppable? You're just a dopey sidekick" Shego said. "Isn't it supposed to be the Possible team?"

"Um… yeah… about that…" Ron started, rather awkwardly.

Kim couldn't help but blush too. "Look, never mind" she said and went in a fighting stance. "Drakken, whatever you have, I'm ready"

The villain smiled. "Oh, we shall see how ready" he responded and pressed on his remote control. "Attack!"

Kim heard something behind them and spun around instinctively, only to duck a second later as a red laser was fired her way.

"Synthodrones!" Ron exclaimed. "Wait a minute, that's your plan? Synthodrones? Again?"

Kim looked up to see six cyberdrones. "But since when do your synthodrones fire lasers?" she said. "Ron, watch out!" she warned and pushed him out of another laser beam.

"Kim Possible and the buffoon-"

"Hey!"

"Meet my cyberdrones!" Drakken said proudly.

"Cyberdrones?" Ron said. "Dude, why'd you change their name, I mean- AAH!" he screamed as two of the androids surrounded him.

"Ron!" Kim said. But before she could reach to him, a laser was fired again, throwing her off the floor. She groaned slightly as she got up.

"KIM! Behind you!" she heard Ron's voice. She turned around and saw another cyberdrone. She flipped back just in time before its hand, which had turned into a sword, could reach her and made a hole on the floor. And while the robot was struggling to remove its arm, she kicked its head. It flew some ten feet in the air. Without bothering to see the outcome, she sprinted towards her husband. She flew up, landed on the two cyberdrones and smacked their heads together before landing down on her feet.

"Ron, you ok?" she asked him.

"Am now, KP" he answered. "I mean, Kim" he added.

She smiled and turned to her foe. "Only three more to go, Drakken!"

But his grin only widened. "Do you really think so, Kim Possible?"

Kim looked confused. "What do you-"

"Better watch out, princess. His silly little robots are actually pretty good" Shego said.

"Shego!" Drakken said grumpily. "My robots are not silly!"

"Whatever" came the reply.

"Kim! They're… they're doing something!" Ron said, pointing at the three cyberdrones without heads. Kim stared too as their heads suddenly reformed, as if nothing had happened.

"Cybertronic technology" Kim breathed.

---

"I see. So your parents are in trouble because an evil scientist, who tried so many times but failed to take over the world because of your parents, wants to take revenge on them?"

Lexxy nodded.

"And now we're going to wherever his lair might be to save them?"

She nodded again.

"And I'm supposed to be your sidekick?" he said in a not-so-joyful tone.

"Hero support" she corrected him, grinning slightly as they both landed, the hover board turned back into a square as they got off.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

She rolled her eyes and took out her communicator. "Uncle Wade, we're here at the-"

"Um, Lex? Can I ask you something?" Drake said.

She turned to him. He was looking forward. "What is it?"

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

She raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze to find a house in front of them. She stared down at her communicator. "Uncle Wade?"

"That's definitely the coordinates I gave your parents and where I lost their signals" Wade replied.

"Alright, thanks" Lexxy replied and pocketed the communicator. "What's wrong?" she inquired to the boy beside her.

"Well" he started. "Would it count that this is my house?"


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean this is your house?" Lexxy said in surprise.

"I mean, this is _my_ house, you know, the place where I live" Drake answered.

"What? But what would Drakken be doing in your house?"

"Who's Drakken?"

"My parents' enemy" she replied. "Anyway, back to the current stich, your house?" she said, not quite over her shock.

"Look, let's just go inside and check. Maybe Drakken or whatever his name is broke into it or something" Drake said and headed for the front door. "My parents are out for the night anyway"

"How do you know that?"

"It's Friday. My parents are always out on Fridays"

"Why's that?"

"Beats me. All I know is that my mom never too happy when they do" he replied and turned the knob. It was locked. "That's odd…" he said.

"Come on" Lexxy said and went around the house.

"Where are you going?"

"To the backdoor"

Drake stared at her. "Why? I mean, I don't know that much about crime fighting or anything but wouldn't now be a good time to try the roof?"

"You want to go to the roof of your own house?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no" he answered bluntly.

"Then, there's no more problem" she replied dismissively and continued on her way. "Besides, the roof is too predictable. Daddy always says to go wherever no one would expect which, in this case, is the back door" she said as they found it.

"But my mom locks the back door" Drake pointed out.

"We shall see, won't we?" was the reply. Lexxy tried the knob and the door opened. "Told you"

Drake couldn't help but smile. "Whatever" he muttered as he led the way into their kitchen. "So, what do we do now?" he asked. "Lex? Lexxy?" He turned around.

"Oh my gosh, Drake, is that you? You look so cute!" Lexxy was practically exclaiming as she stared at a photo hanged on the wall. A boy, probably four or five was standing in the middle of the picture, wearing a pink floral dress, complete with ruffles and ribbons. And that would have been totally fine if it wasn't for the fact that he was standing with his legs spread into a V and his little head under it, showing… well…

Drake quickly pulled his friend away from the picture while blushing deeply. "That wasn't…. I mean… it isn't…. I was… that's just… I…" he stammered. "That dress… isn't… wasn't… it…my…"

Lexxy grinned, staring at him. "I don't even wanna ask how you got into it"

"I knew I shouldn't have let mom keep that pic" he muttered, turning the frame to make it face the wall.

Lexxy giggled, making him blush even more. "So not the drama, Drake. All of us have got our own embarrassing moments"

"Yeah, but this is definitely over the line, having a girl you really like see you, not only in a pink dress, but in other parts as well, kid or no kid"

Lexxy smiled. "Drake, no big. It doesn't matter. Besides, you made up for it by saying you like me, twice in one night might I add" she said. "You're really sweet, you know?"

And just when Drake thought he couldn't go any redder, he did. "I… um… well… thanks"

The cheerleader smiled again. "I would really love to continue this discussion but we've got a mission to finish and my parents to save. You don't mind if we'll search your house, right?"

He shook his head. "As long as we find whoever broke into it and get him out before my parents arrive" he said. "And as long as we're off the topic about me too" he added silently as Lexxy walked out of the kitchen.

---

"Very good, Kim Possible. But I expected no less from the daughter of the creator" Drakken said to the heroine as she figured out his new robots. "So now you know, you have no chance of defeating me!"

"Wanna bet?" Kim said, after recovering from the slight surprise. Her eyes scanned around the room before landing on the control in Drakken's hands. "Ron, grab that remote!"

"On it, Kim" Ron replied and ran to Drakken while Kim fought back the cyberdrones, including Shego who had decided to join the fight.

"So, tell me, Kimmie, what have you and your sidekick been up to?" Shego said, her hands glowing green. "I heard you stopped ruining lives"

"I've gotten more important things to deal with" Kim replied, kicking two cyberdrones at once and avoiding Shego's hands.

"Oh, you mean like that idiot?"

"Ron's not an idiot, Shego"

"Could have fooled me" she responded, firing a green blast which was evaded. In return, she received a kick from an irritated wife.

Meanwhile, Ron was chasing Drakken who was clutching the remote control.

"Give me that remote!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Give it to me!"

"I won't!"

"Come on, hand it over!"

"Get your own, buffoon!"

Ron threw himself at him, making them both fall on the ground. He reached for it.

"Got it!" Ron said, standing up. "Heads up, Kim!" he shouted and threw the remote. Kim looked up, did a backward somersault while slamming Shego into a nearby machine with both legs and caught it just as a laser came her way. She threw the remote at its range, blasting it to bits.

Ron stared to Drakken victoriously. "How's the buffoon now?"

The evil scientist rolled over to face him but, to Ron's puzzlement, smiling. "You are. Cyberdrone, get him!"

And before Ron could reply, he was hoisted from the ground.

"Hey! Hands off the shirt, I just had that dry cleaned!" he said while struggling to break free from the cyberdrone's grip. "KIM!"

"Sorry but she's a little busy right now" Drakken said, pointing to the red-haired mother who was being cornered by the remaining five cyberdrones.

"I don't get it, why aren't they stopping?" Kim asked, both in confusion and panic at being outnumbered. Two cyberdrones went closer to her and grabbed hold of an arm each.

"Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot? After what you did last time, Kimberly Ann? There is no more command signal. I've redesigned the technology so it only follows my voice. That means you will not be capable of destroying any of my new toys! Right Shego? Shego!"

But his black-haired wife wasn't paying attention. She was looking one of the monitors. "Looks like we have company"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Drakken asked, striding over to her. He watched as two shadows walking about in his room. It was too dark to make out any of their faces but Kim could very well make out the outline of one of them, which happened to be a teenage girl with long hair.

"Oh please no!" she gasped. She turned to Ron, who was gaping at the screen. "Ron ,you don't think-"

"Lexxy! It has to be! What is she doing here?" he whispered then spotted someone else walking with her, his expression turned stern. "Hold on, hey, is that who I think it is with our daughter?"

Kim was about to reply when Drakken turned to them, looking rather surprised. Shego followed. "Your daughter? You guys have a daughter?! Wait, you married?!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe you two ended up together and actually married!"

"Oh come on, do you really have to act that surprised?" Ron said, crossing his arms and frowning touchily. "I mean, are Kim and I really not that much of a match?"

"Frankly, no" Drakken replied then looked at Kim. "I can't believe that you married that buffoon"

"Hey!"

Drakken laughed. "This is perfect. This is just too perfect." He grinned evilly, looking back at the screen. "Kim Possible's-"

"Well, actually, that's Stoppable now" Ron corrected.

Kim stared at him. "Ron!"

"Fine! Kim Stoppable" Drakken paused. "You know that doesn't sound too good" he remarked.

Shego rolled her eyes and turned back to the monitor. "She's not alone, you know. There's someone else with her, looks like another sidekick." She strained to get a closer look. "Can't see his face though"

Kim glared at him. "Don't you even think of doing anything to hurt them" she warned, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh? And why not? You're going to stop me?" Drakken said mockingly. He turned to two cyberdrones. "Bring them to me" he ordered. The androids left at once.

---

"Well, this is the last room" Drake said as they arrived in front of the door. "It's my dad's study" he said and opened it.

"Don't" Lexxy said as he was about to switch the lights.

"Huh? But it's too dark to see anything"

"I know. But if we don't want to get caught by whoever's in here, we have to work in stealth"

"Otherwise known as the dark" he muttered, obviously unhappy with the condition they have to work with. "Just out of curiosity, why can't you just say dark?"

"Because that's what is it" she replied. "And it sounds way cooler" she added with a smile.

Drake thought for awhile. "Good point"

Lexxy rolled her eyes. "Come on, we better start search- whoa!" she said, taking a step but unfortunately, slid on something. She closed her eyes impulsively and waited…

"Lex… you can open your eyes now" she heard Drake's voice seconds later.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and realized that she was in Drake's arms, their faces were barely inches away. She blushed.

"You might want to be careful, there are papers all over the floor" he said, smiling. Lexxy looked down. It was true. Even though there was barely any light in the room, except for the one coming out from the door, she could see faint outlines of papers.

"How nice to you to say so" Lexxy replied sarcastically.

Drake grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Forgot"

Lexxy raised an eyebrow. "And you expect me to believe that, why?"

"What does that mean?"

"You're still holding me"

It was Drake's turn to blush. "Oh" he said and released her. Lexxy smiled at him then looked around the room. "No offense, Drake but your dad's kinda messy, isn't he?"

"I know. It's always like this whatever house we stay in"

For a few minutes, they searched the room.

"I don't get it. Where on earth could they be?" Lexxy said, starting to worry. "We've searched everywhere. How could they just get lost? I mean, you can't just disappear into thin air, right? Oh, where are they? I can't believe this is happening. How am I supposed to find them now? How-"

"Whoa, Lex. Calm down" Drake said, blocking her path to prevent her from walking any more and holding her shoulders. "We'll find them, ok? Don't worry" he comforted.

She sighed and leaned into his arms unconsciously. "I know. But this is the first time I've experienced anything like this. My mom won't let me do missions because she's too scared something might happen, guess that's why she and dad stopped. The only thing that happened lately I've considered being a mission was babysitting the tweebs for a weekend." She smiled slightly. "Daddy always said that I'll have my chance of experiencing something like this when I'm ready." She looked at Drake. "Do you think I am now?"

Drake smiled at her. "Positive"

She grinned and Drake let go. "I know this may not be the best time to say this but, you're really lucky, you know?"

"Of what?" she asked.

"Your parents. Specifically, a dad likes yours"

"What does my dad have to do with anything?"

Drake sighed. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"My dad spends all his time locked up in this room. I don't know what he's doing but I feel like whatever it is, it's more important than his own son"

Lexxy stared at him. "Oh, Drake, don't say that…"

He looked away. "Look, this isn't the time to talk about my dad. I shouldn't have raised that topic. We still need to find your parents" he said and started searching through the books on the shelf with his back on Lexxy who was still looking at him, frowning slightly. She made a move towards him when-

"Hey, Lex, look at this" he said, indicating her to come closer. He was staring at a book. It was quite noticeable, being the only blue book amidst all the brown ones. Lexxy strained to read its title.

"'World Domination for Dummies'" she read. "What kind of book is that supposed to be?" she said, looking at oddly.

"More importantly, what's it doing in my dad's shelf?" Drake said. The teens stared at each other before the red-haired cheerleader reached for it, aiming to pull it out. But she barely tipped it over when the whole shelf rose and reveal a metal wall with a hand lock. And before they had a chance to comment, it suddenly opened to reveal two pairs of glaring red eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

"GET DOWN!" Lexxy screamed as one of the robots swung its hand at her and Drake. They ducked and rolled over.

"What the hell are those!" Drake asked, both in shock and horror.

"Who am I supposed to know!" Lexxy replied, practically in hysteria. "Run!" she shouted as another one came their way. They separated, leaving it to hit the wall.

"My dad is not going to like that" Drake said as he got up, staring at the large opening made by the android.

"Drake, behind you!" Lexxy yelled.

"Wha…?" He turned to face a cyberdrone. Lexxy's instincts took over. She ran towards him and the cyberdrone, jumped up and kicked its metal chest, making it stumble backwards before hitting the wall. "I'm thinking he won't like you in half either" she said, landing beside him.

"Wouldn't bet on it"

"Drake!" Lexxy scolded, glaring at him slightly. "We'll talk about this later!" she said and grabbed his hand. They headed for the door but the other cyberdrone blocked their path. Lexxy narrowed her eyes, flipped upwards and handed it a flying kick. The drone, however, moved sideward, avoiding her kick though barely. She managed to rip out its left arm. She landed behind it and hit its back, making it trip and crash onto the other one.

She stood up, panting but smiling. Drake, who had retreated to the wall to avoid the fight, gazed in admiration. He stared at her. "So, this what you do during cheerleading practice"

Lexxy laughed and headed towards him. "Welcome to my parents' world" she said, helping him up.

"Well, except for the giant robots trying to tear us limb from limb, it's awesome"

She giggled at him. "Well then, we're done here so let's go save my parents" she said.

Drake barely returned her smile when his expression changed. "Um… maybe that can't happen as soon as you think"

"What do you-"

"DUCK!" He seized Lexxy and pulled her down. She quickly turned her head and gasped. The cyberdrones robots had gotten up. One lacked an arm while the other lacked a leg, both had no heads. And to the teens' shock, it suddenly repaired itself right before their eyes, good as new.

"What on earth just happened? How did they? I mean- I just- Whoa" Drake said, half in amazement and half in fear.

Lexxy stared at them then something clicked in her head. "It can't be!" she gasped. "But why? Why on earth is he using it again? I thought mom and dad had defeated him and-"

"Um, Lex, anytime you wanna make sense…" Drake began.

"It's cybertronic technology"

"Cyber- what?"

"Cybertronic technology. It's living metal. Meaning it can repair itself. Dad told me about this. My grandfather created it, Drakken had stolen it and used it against my parents before but-"

"Lexxy, I don't wanna interrupt again or anything but could you do whatever you're doing a little faster?" Drake said as the cyberdrones came closer.

Lexxy looked back to the robots then searched for another escape. She spotted the door behind the bookshelf, which was left open. "Alright, new plan. Follow me" she said and headed towards the door with Drake behind her just as one android had stretched out its arms.

"Hurry!" Lexxy said. They broke into a run. Just then, the second cyberdrone blocked their way.

"I hope you have a plan because you're not going to stop, are you?" Drake said in an uneasy tone as they continued running towards the robot.

Lexxy smiled. She took Drake by the hands and forced both of them down. They slid head first, under the cyberdrone and into the lair. The door closed the second they entered.

---

Drakken's expression turned grumpy as he saw how Lexxy fought his cyberdrones. "I see that you haven't followed my opinion of being in the debate team" he muttered.

"Like that'd ever happen" Kim replied. She and Ron were chained to the wall with their arms facing upward; the cyberdrones were placed back behind one of the doors. She struggled to break free. "Leave her alone, Drakken. I'm right here"

Drakken's grimace turned upside down. "Are you kidding? Not only do I get to destroy you but your daughter as well. This is a chance of a lifetime!"

Kim glared at him.

"But I still can't believe you guys married" Drakken continued, now facing the couple with glee. "I mean you guys are probably the most contradictory duo there is"

Shego turned away from the monitor and stared at her husband who was laughing his head off. "You know, you're right" she started, voice growing edgy. "They _are_ the most contradictory pair. Kinda like an evil scientist and his female sidekick would be" she said, glaring at him.

Drakken laughed louder… and louder… then softer… then stopped, finally realizing what she had just meant. "Oh"

Shego looked livid. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" she yelled at him, her hands turned bright green. Drakken yelped in fear and ran for cover, shaking from head to foot.

Ron stared at Kim who stared right back.

"You don't think?"

"No way"

"Shego and Drakken?"

"It couldn't be"

They stared at Shego was firing blasts to Drakken, destroying a number of machines as well. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE THE MOST STUPID MOST ANNOYING MOST INSENSITIVE MORON I HAVE EVER MET! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY AGREEED TO MARRY YOU! YOU! OF ALL THE PEOPLE!" Shego continued yelling at the top of her lungs.

Kim looked at Drakken who was cowering and Shego who was screaming furiously and took her chance while they were distracted. From inside her gloves, she took out a lipstick and fired it at the chain while melted instantly. She then heated the chains that binded her legs and went to her husband. As soon was he was free, they both looked at the evil couple.

"And he was laughing at us that we married" Ron said.

Kim stared at him, rolled her eyes and headed towards Shego. She kicked her at the back while she was still facing Drakken.

"YOU ARE SUCH A- OOF!"

Kim then slammed her into the wall and faced Drakken who was coming out from one of the machines.

"Game over, Drakken" she said boldly.

"Boo-yah! Looks like the good guys win again" Ron cheered.

Drakken clenched his fists. "Cyberdrones, at-"

He was cut when a green blast nearly hit the heroine. Kim turned her head sharply. Shego was getting up, now angrier than ever.

"You're in trouble now, princess" she said and attacked. Meanwhile, Ron stared at Drakken who stared right back, both blinked.

"Um… you know, we can avoid the fighting and…" Drakken began.

Ron glared at him. "Not while my daughter's not the line" he said and tackled him as well as preventing him from calling his drones.

---

Lexxy groaned as she got up.

"Whoa" she said, seeing the lair before her. "You know, you could have told me before we entered your house that you had a lair in here" she told Drake who had gotten up.

"I would have if I knew" he replied, gazing around the room with wide eyes. He was about to take a step when he heard something that sounded like a fight. The teen stared at each other. Lexxy placed a finger to her lips to tell her partner to stay quiet and headed towards the sound. They crouched behind a rectangular machine. Drake decided to peep out first, to find a surprise waiting for him.


	18. Chapter 18

Drake blinked, staring at the scene before him. He had found Lexxy's parents. He was glad to see them because the teenaged cheerleader was really worried about them. What he was not glad about was, for the first time, seeing his parents. And to make matters worse, they were fighting with each other. Lexxy's parents and his were fighting.

"Drake? Drake?" Lexxy asked, wondering what he was looking at. Curious, she raised her head. She found her parents battling with whom she assumed were none other than the infamous duo, Dr. Drakken and Shego. Though, to be honest, it was more on her mom and Shego clashing. Her dad and the evil scientist were just having a silly cat fight, hitting each other with their palms.

"Wow" she whispered to Drake, staring at her own mother. "She's great. I mean, I know she does this stuff all the time but to see her in action, she totally rocks" she said, quite impressed. "What do you think, Drake?"

"Well… I definitely know where you got your genes from…" she heard him murmur. But there was something different in his voice which made Lexxy stare at him. There wasn't a single trace of warmth in his tone. "Drake? Something wrong?" she inquired.

"I…" He began, turning at her to find two concerned brown eyes. "It's… I mean… I don't know how to say this but that's… that's my-"

BAM!

Shego was slammed into the machine they were hiding behind, making Lexxy utter a cry of surprise.

---

Kim ducked, avoiding the green blast coming at her then did a flip before kicking Shego, making her crash to one of the machines. She heard a gasp and her eyes went wide as she recognized her daughter. "Lexxy!" she said in relief, ran to her and hugged her. "I'm glad you're alright but." She suddenly turned stern. "You are in so much trouble for coming out here, young lady"

Lexxy tried to smile but instead, a look of apprehension came out. "I'm guessing nothing I say or do will change your mind, will it?"

Shego, who was getting up with a slight groan of pain, turned her head to the mother and daughter before spotting the male teen. She blinked.

"Drake?" she said.

Lexxy looked away from her mom to the male beside her. "How does she know your name?" she questioned.

He hesitated. "Well… she's kinda my… my mom…"

"What!" both female Stoppables exclaimed.

But the black-haired mother wasn't listening. She was too busy looking at her son. "Alright, mister, you are going to tell me right now what you were doing with Kim Possible's-"

"Actually, it's Stoppable" Lexxy corrected.

"I don't care what it is!" Shego snapped furiously.

"Hey!" Kim said in irritation. "Don't you dare shout at my daughter!"

"Well, don't you think it's a bit late for that now, princess?" she replied, her hands igniting.

While the two women fought, Drake turned to Lexxy.

"Lex?" he said softly. He didn't receive an answer but an accusatory stare as the cheerleader stood looking at him, waiting for an explanation. "Look, I'm not exactly sure what's going on but before any of this gets any worse, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't know-"

"AH! GET OFF ME, YOU BUFFOON!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! It's Ron! Ron Stoppable! Come on, how hard can that be?"

"I'll call you whatever I want! Now, get off me!"

"No! Tell me where my Lexxykins is?" Ron demanded, positioning himself on top of the villain.

Lexxy went red, forgetting everything for a moment. "Dad! I told you not to call me that when there are other people around!" she said in embarrassment.

"Ok, fine. We'll talk later, ok sweetheart?" Ron replied without looking at her.

"But-"

"Lexxy, not right now. I'm busy"

"But-"

"I'm doing something important, Lex"

Lexxy rolled her eyes. "Mom, can you make dad listen?" she whined.

Kim threw Shego over her shoulder and turned to her husband. "Ron!"

"Yeah, Kim?" Ron said, turning his head to find the two redheads staring at him with arms crossed and eyebrows raised. He blinked. "Lexxy!" he said, quickly getting off the annoyed scientist and running to his daughter. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"But I-" she began but stopped and rolled her eyes. "Never mind" she muttered as he embraced her.

"Now look what you did!" Drakken's voice came. "This was my favorite suit. And you had to get it all dirty!" he said, pointing accusingly at Ron.

"Hey, you tried to kill us!"

"What's your point?"

"My point? My point is you tried to kill us!"

"Yeah? Well, you-"

Shego slapped herself. "Drew, this is no time for arguing!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Same goes for you, Ron" Kim added, displeased.

The two pouted.

"But he started it!" Drakken said.

"I did not!" Ron opposed.

"You did so!"

"Did not"

"Did so!"

"Did n-"

Drake, who had been silent the whole time, finally got sick of what was happening. "WILL YOU ALL JUST KEEP QUIET!" he yelled in aggravation.

The two couples and Lexxy all stared at him.

"Drake, is that you? What are you doing here?" Drakken asked.

"I came with Lexxy" he responded coldly.

"Lexxy? Who's-" he paused and stared at the only female teen around. A few seconds of silence then he laughed.

The rest stared at him in puzzlement.

"Drew, what on earth are you so happy about?" Shego said incredulously.

"What I'm so happy about? Our son, Shego!"

"Your son?" Ron questioned, before anyone else could react. He was oblivious to what had happened.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, if you had paid at least a second of attention to Lexxy who had been here for quite sometime, might I add, you'd know that Drake was Drakken's and Shego's son"

"Son? They have a… a… but that means that they… they…" He blinked. "Ew! Evil picture! Evil picture! Make it go away!"

"Ron, focus! This is serious!"

"Hello? Kim, note serious face" he said, pointing to himself. "And I'm serious that I can't believe that Drakken and Shego, _the_ Drakken and Shego have-"

"You" Shego interrupted, glaring at him. "Shut up"

Ron closed his mouth immediately.

"You" She turned to Drakken. "Explain right now"

Drakken, who had enjoyed himself watching the couple argue, remembered what he was talking about. "Huh? Oh, right." His face turned eager once again. "Shego, don't you see? Our son has come out of his shell! Shown his true color!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Drake! He's finally revealed his evil blood! He led Kim Possible's daughter here!"

Silence filled the lair. Not even Ron or Lexxy bothered to correct Drakken for saying Kim's new surname wrong. Everyone, but Lexxy, was staring at Drake who had his mouth open.

Drakken looked around. "What? Was it something I said?" he asked, clueless.

"No, it wasn't"

Heads turned to the red-haired brown-eyed cheerleading teenager who stepped up. "It wasn't anything you've said. It was everything"

Drake quickly turned to her. "Wait a minute, Lex, you don't… surely you don't…" he stopped, looking at her face, half angry, half hurt. Her eyes started to fill.

"I'm sorry I ever trusted you…" she said quietly. Kim stared at her daughter sympathetically.

"But Lex-"

"That's right, you should be!" Drakken said loudly. "Now, time to finish this, CYBERDRONES, ATTACK!"

At once, all six cyberdrones came out, including those that had been shut out.

Ron screamed and ran as two went after him.

Kim went into her fighting stance, another two came at her. She jumped then she aerial-kicked one of them, sending it down. She was caught off-guard when two lasers were fired, missing her foot and waist by centimeters. She did somersaults going forward, lasers firing at her non-stop until she reached the space between two of them in which they fired at each other. Holes where the lasers hit them appeared but soon disappeared when they made repaired themselves. Kim groaned as she once again fought them.

Meanwhile, Lexxy was having trouble with the remaining drones. She not only had to dodge its lasers but avoid its hands, which had turned into claws, too.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as one of it had unfortunately reached her arm, grazing it. "Hey! Watch the top!" she said, looking at the tear that was made. She kicked one of them while ducking at a beam shot at her. "You guys just had to make my night, don't you?"

Ron, all the while, was running around the lair, cyberdrones close at his tail.

"Come on, think, think" he muttered to himself, jumping over a machine. He thought. "Ok, I got nothing" he said and continued to run. "Where's a naked mole rat when you need one?"

He turned left and right, trying to get away from the androids who had begun to fire laser beams at him.

"Aaah!" he screamed as he was hit to the wall. "Ouch dude, that hurt!" he said to the one that had shot at him. It just aimed its laser gun at him in reply.

"Ok, ok, you don't care, I get it!" he shouted as beams came one after the other. He was about to stand up when he slipped and grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a lever and pulled it down.

Suddenly, a cool female voice said, _Self-destruct sequence activated._

"That doesn't sound too good" Ron said fearfully. "KIM!"

---

Drake stared at Lexxy before turning at his parents who had began arguing.

"Drew, what do you think you're doing?"

"What? I'm destroying Kim Possible!"

"I wasn't talking about her! How could you say that to our son?"

"Why? I'm proud!"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Shego, all this time I thought Drake wasn't capable of entering this villain business but now, he's perfect. I mean, I never thought of leading the person Kim Possible treasures. He has the evil mind, Shego. He-"

"Was not supposed to be in any of this! Drew, you promised me Drake wouldn't be involved!"

"Well, _he_ came into the picture. I didn't make him. Though I wish he had told me about this plan of his, I could have help-"

"Stop! That's enough!" Drake shouted at them. "Tell those… those robots to leave Lexxy alone!"

Drakken looked at him. "Drake, I don't really think you get this whole super villain stuff, you are supposed to destroy the enemy"

Drake clenched his fists in anger. "Lexxy isn't my enemy, dad. She's yours. And I don't want any part of this, any of this. Lexxy's my friend"

"But you led her-"

"I didn't! You twisted everything that happened. Besides, how was I supposed to know of what you were planning anyway? You never told me anything! All you did was stay in your stupid room and spend all your time there! How was I supposed to know that you two were villains who planned on taking over the world? I trusted you guys so didn't bother to ask why I don't know anything, anything! Of your past or whatever you did before! I guess that was my mistake" he said. "I'm going to help Lexxy, like it or not." He turned to leave.

"Drake, wait-" Shego started.

"NO!" he shouted. "You've told me a hundred times to wait and let time be but I've had enough! I don't want to anymore, I'm tired. And I'm through waiting!"

"Drake, I didn't-" Drakken began when-

_Self-destruct sequence activated._

"What was that?" Shego said sharply.

"Uh-oh" Drakken gasped.


	19. Chapter 19

_Self-destruct sequence activated._

Lexxy froze as she heard the voice throughout the lair. She turned to see her mom had done the same thing.

"Mom, the-"

"Lexxy, get down!" Kim yelled. She dashed to her daughter who had forgotten about the cyberdrones she was fighting with and kicked it with both feet. She took Lexxy' hand and ran.

"Come on, we've got to find Ron" she said only to find the said person rushing towards them a second later.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Ron screamed.

"Ron, what did you do?" Kim demanded.

"Uh… um… nothing"

"Ron!"

"Ok, I might… have… you know, pressed a certain something and-"

"Dad!"

"I was being chased by those scary robots when I hit the wall and tried to get up but slipped and accidentally pulled down a lever while standing up" Ron explained rapidly. "Uh…oops?" he grinned sheepishly.

Kim rolled her eyes.

_Two minutes to detonation…_

"We've got to get out of here" she said, searching for a way out. They were faced with the six cyberdrones instead.

"Oh great" Lexxy muttered. "How are we supposed to stop something that keeps on repairing itself?" she asked. "It's like… like unstoppable-"

"Now, you stop right there, young lady" Kim intervened. "What have I told you before?"

"That those things are going to kill us if we don't get going right now!" Ron said in panic, cowering behind his wife. No one paid attention to him.

Lexxy looked at her mom then smiled. "Nothing's unstoppable for a stoppable" she stated. She dug into one of her pockets and pulled out a hairdryer. She pushed a button and a grip hook appeared at its mouth. She then aimed towards the wall and fired.

"Lexxy, what are you trying-"

But before Ron could finish, the teen had both feet on the wall. She gathered her strength and pushed herself towards the cyberdrones, feet first. She kicked the first one, making it fall on top of the other and so on, like cyberdrone dominos. She landed safely between her parents. "That should give us enough time to escape, right?" she said.

Kim smiled.

"Um, ok. Great work. Good job. That was amazing. Can we go now?" Ron said frantically.

_One minutes to detonation…_

The floor suddenly started shaking, the ceiling began to crumple. Some landed on top of the fallen/getting up cyberdrones, smashing them to pieces.

Kim nodded and they headed towards the door.

---

"Drew, please tell me that that was not what I thought it was" Shego said to her husband.

Drakken looked nervous. "Um… well... what happens if I say it was?" he asked timidly.

"DREW! HOW COULD YOU PUT A SELF-DESTRUCT PROGRAM IN OUR OWN HOUSE!" Shego screamed.

"Um… guys?" Drake said.

"I didn't! It came with the lair! I-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"But it wasn't my-"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Guys?' Drake repeated.

"But Shego-"

"FIRST, A LAIR. THEN, DRAKE. NOW, THIS? DREW, HOW COULD YOU!"

_Two minutes to detonation…_

"GUYS!" Drake yelled to get his parents attention. It worked, they both turned to him; Drakken with fear in his eyes and Shego, anger clear on her face. "Do you think we could finish this somewhere else? Because, in case you didn't notice, the ceiling is falling down"

The duo blinked and realized their son was right.

"Come on, I've got a secret escape tunnel" Drakken said, going to one of the doors. "It leads outside of the house"

Shego followed him. "Don't think you're off the hook yet, Drew" she warned. Drakken gulped as he opened the door. They could see a passage leading out.

Shego looked back. "Drake, we have to go"

Drake, however, was looking back at the Stoppable family running through the falling cement and metal. He took a deep breath before dashing towards them.

"Drake!" Shego shouted.

_One minutes to detonation…_

---

Lexxy was starting to panic. The door was still meters away from them and the walls were getting tired of standing up. Quite suddenly, a piece of cement fell right in front of her. She couldn't suppress a small scream as she was thrown off the floor because of the force.

Kim and Ron turned. "Lexxy!"

_30 seconds to detonation…_

Lexxy stood up to see a huge block of cement separating her from her parents. She went a few steps backward and was about to jump up when-

"Lexxy, on top of you!"

"What…?" Lexxy looked up and saw something metal right on top of her before she was pushed on the ground. She opened her eyes to see Drake on top of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

_20 seconds to detonation…_

At first, Lexxy was too shocked to speak but then pushed him off her. "You lied to me!"

"What? Lex, I didn't-"

"And here I thought you actually liked me! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"Lex, please let me explain-"

"NO! I've had enough for you lies!"

"Lex-"

_10 seconds to detonation…_

Kim and Ron came into view.

"We have to find another way out! That exit's blocked!" Kim said. She went towards her daughter when a green blast was fired right in front of her.

"You stay right there, princess" Shego said. She was right behind Drake and Lexxy. She grabbed her son by the hand. "Time to leave"

_5… _

Drake clenched his fists. "I can't leave them!"

"Yes, you are mister now-" Shego gave a gasp of pain. She let go of Drake's hand. It was glowing blue.

_4…_

Shego stared in shock. "Drake, you-"

Kim kicked her, sending her towards Drakken. They both were thrown into the tunnel.

_3…_

Kim and Ron headed for it too with Lexxy right behind them. However, she stopped and looked back. Drake was still standing, rooted to his spot as he looked at his glowing hand.

_2…_

"Lexxy, get over here!" Ron shouted. They had reached the entrance. Kim gasped. "She's not going to make it in time" she realized. She was about to run towards her when more cement fell down, blocking their path and view of the two teens.

_1…_


	20. Chapter 20

Lexxy POV

I groaned. I didn't know why but I felt so tired, not only that my head was throbbing like crazy. And what was with this weird feeling? As if I've been betrayed or something…

I gasped and opened my eyes, finally recalling what had happened but only to see those emerald green eyes staring at me.

"So, you're awake, that's good" Drake said.

I blinked. How did he get up there? What am I doing? Oh my gosh, he's on top of me, I suddenly realized. What is he doing on top of me? How did he get there? What happened? These and a lot more questions filled my head before I finally saw the position we were in. On top of him was great big pile of rocks, cement and metal. Both my hands were stuck under his body while his were on each side of me, on top of my shoulders. He looked like he was trying to push himself upwards, doing his best as not to put too much weight on me.

"Drake… what are you…"

"Sorry. The ceiling… it collapsed and well… I wanted to… to protect you…" His voice trailed away as he blushed.

"Drake, you dove in to save me?" I said, my voice kinda faltering. "But-"

"I'm your friend." He smiled.

"All those rocks… They must be-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Like you always say, no big."

I didn't know what to reply. Half of me was still angry and furious but the other half was touched. I would have hugged him if I could move.

"But still, I can't believe you lied to me" I said, the infuriated side of me decided to come out.

He sighed. "Lex, I didn't lie to you. I never have and never will. And I… I was hoping you would believe me…"

I tried to reply but instead, bit my lip. Guilt was starting to wash over me as I stared into his sad and hurt eyes. I guess I did judge him too soon. I never gave him a single chance to explain.

"But… your parents… why didn't you tell me?"

"I would have" he answered. "But I didn't know. I told you once before right? I really didn't know anything about my parents' past. I was too hesitant to ask about it. Maybe if I did, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault. It never was. I'm sorry too." I smiled. "By the way, that was awesome" I said, getting off our previous topic.

He looked confused. "Huh?"

"Your new power, I didn't know you had it in you"

He grinned. "Frankly, neither did I"

"Any chance that it can get us out of here?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sure it would" he replied. "Once I know how to use it" he added, grinning sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. "You are so useless"

"Hey!"

I laughed.

"But you've got to admit, it still is pretty cool"

"Definitely"

---

Normal POV

"If anything happens to me Lexxykins, I swear I'm going to-"

"Ok, enough with your worthless speech!" Drake shouted at Ron who glared in return.

"Hey, my father-in-law has the power to send you to a black hole and I-"

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"I said you!"

Kim and Shego were getting irritated by each millisecond that passed. Both their children were under heavy rocks and cement and the two idiots beside them were not helping in any way.

"Ron!"

"Drew!"

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled.

"If we're going to get Lexxy and Drake out, we're going to have to work together" Kim said.

"And that means, you both keep your blabbing mouths shut or I crush you to tiny minuscule little pieces, do you understand?" Shego threatened.

The husbands silenced immediately.

Kim stared at her. "Harsh" she remarked. "But effective" she added with a smile.

"You expect anything less, princess?" Shego replied while blasting most of the debris out of the way.

It took awhile but finally they could vaguely see two figures just beneath a large cemented rock.

---

"So, what are we gonna do?" Drake asked.

"Do with what?"

"You know, our parents"

"Oh" Lexxy replied. He was right, they had already made up but their parents were still archenemies. "Well, I really don't know…"

"Do you think there's a possibility that they'll all forget it and make up?"

The cheerleader raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing that's a no…"

Lexxy sighed. "But there has to be something we can do. I really don't want my parents to fight yours…"

"Me too" he replied. "I guess that best way would be to be honest and tell them that-"

But he wasn't able to continue because rays of light suddenly started to pass through the rocks covering them. Lexxy had to adjust to the sudden brightness before she could see the bright blue sky. At first, she couldn't quite clearly see the four people who started to gather around her and Drake but she heard a familiar voice say, "They're ok!" and smiled.

Drake, meanwhile, got off her and to his feet, panting a bit. Lexxy had barely stood up after him when two pairs of arms surrounded her.

"Lexxy!" came the relieved voices of her parents.

After few minutes…

"Mom, dad, I can't breathe!"

"Oh, right." The two parents quickly let go of their daughter.

"We're just glad you're alright" Kim said.

"Tell me, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Ron asked, glancing at the black-haired boy talking with his parents at the corner of his eye in doubt.

Lexxy stared at him. "Dad, I can't believe you're still suspicious of him. After what he did?"

"You mean, stay on top of you?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and turned to her mom. "Don't tell me you didn't see it too?"

Kim sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart but none of us saw what happened after the tunnel was blocked"

"He saved me. He plunged in to save me" Lexxy said. "Please, please tell me that you're not going to fight with his parents anymore" she pleaded.

"It's not as easy as you think, Lex. Drakken and Shego are-"

"Your archenemies, I know" Lexxy interrupted her mother. "You've told me all about them. But Drake's different. He isn't a bad guy, he's not interested in taking over the world nor is he evil. He risked his life to save me and I… I…" Lexxy hesitated. "And I really really really really really really rea-"

"We get the point" Ron intervened.

"Like him" Lexxy finished, smiling a bit.

The two parents looked at each other after seeing the honesty and hopefulness in their daughter's eyes.

After awhile, Kim placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "If you think he's what's best for you then so do we" she said softly. "Right, Ron?"

The blond at first didn't say anything, still looking doubtful.

"Right, Ron?" Kim repeated, this time with more force in her tone.

"But… well…"

Ron was still unsure. That's when an idea struck Lexxy. She stuck out her lower lip and made her green eyes water.

Her dad gasped as he realized what she was about to do. "No… no, not that look. Lexxy… no, no"

The teen looked towards her mother for help who in return smiled and made the same face.

"No fair, that's two puppy dog pouts!" Ron complained but the two didn't budge. "…Fine" he grumbled reluctantly, crossing his arms.

"Score!" Lexxy cheered.

"But" Ron continued. "If ever I hear of him hurting you one tiny little bit then I'll make sure he gets the first trip to a black hole"

Lexxy smiled and hugged both her parents. "Thanks, guys" she said. "Then, I guess that just leaves one more problem"

"What's that?" Kim asked.

The teenager looked towards the other family. "Drake's parents"

---

The black-haired boy, however, wasn't having as much luck as the redheaded cheerleader.

"No, no, no and no" Drakken said. "I won't allow it. I forbid you. Forget it. You cannot date Kim Possible's-"

"Stoppable" Drake corrected.

"Whatever!" he said. "I am going to destroy her and her family if it's the last thing I do!"

"Mom?" Drake turned to his mother who, for the first time, was quiet ever since he started explaining to them what happened and how he felt.

Shego sighed. "Drake, I'm sorry that this all happened and I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything but I didn't want you to get involved in this, any of this. And I guess, it's… it's your life and whatever you think is right then…"

"But Shego!" Drakken countered. "This is Kim-"

"Drew, you are going to shut your mouth right now" Shego said calmly but with pure venom in her voice.

The villain stuttered a bit before he closed his mouth and crossed his arms, pouting.

"You mean it, mom?" Drake asked, hopeful.

Shego looked at him. "Drake, the only reason why I refused to tell you anything was because I didn't want you to live a life like ours. I wanted you to be normal and happy. Even if it means being with our archenemy's daughter. Right, Drew?"

Drakken grumbled and didn't answer.

"Right, Drew?" Shego said again, glaring at him as green flames erupted from her hands.

"Mom, stop" Drake said. "I want an answer from dad that's not being forced out of his mouth because he's scared"

"I am not scared!" Drakken said indignantly.

The other two stared at him.

"Ok, maybe I am" he said. "A little"

Shego rolled her eyes, the flames vanishing. "Fine. Drew, what's your answer?"

"My answer is…"


	21. Chapter 21

"… No!"

Drake, at once, opposed. "What? But dad-"

Drakken didn't let his son finish. "I said no and that's final. If you still intend disobey then you too will suffer with them"

"What!" Shego exclaimed.

The scientist ignored his wife's protest. "CYBERDRONES, STAND!" he ordered. There was sudden movement under all the debris and rubble. And one by one, all six cyberdrones stood up and walked towards their master.

---

"Maybe it will all just work out" Ron suggested as they still continued to watch the Lipsky family talking.

"Maybe…" Kim said in uncertainty.

"CYBERDRONES, STAND!" they heard Drakken order.

"Or maybe he just got tweaked" Lexxy said as they witnessed the robots get up.

"No way"

"It can't be!"

Drakken looked at them in triumph. "That's right, Kim Possi-"

"Stoppable" Ron said.

Drakken glared at him. "Fine, whatever" he said in annoyance before regaining his poise. "Did you really think that they can be destroyed so easily? Not while it's main drive is still intact then it will continue to-" He stopped and stared. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Ron shrugged. "Might have slipped out"

"Oh, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut" he cursed. "Never mind. I shall defeat you nonetheless!" he declared. "Cyberdrones, at-"

However, Drake stood between them before he could continue.

"Drake, get out of the way" Drakken commanded.

"I won't. You know I won't" Drake stated, glaring at his own father.

Drakken clenched his hands into fists. "Drake, I'm warning you"

"You said you'd make me suffer with them if I'd disobey you. And I did. So do it" he said simply, crossing his arms.

The villain scowled in anger. "Fine, if that's how you want it"

"Hold on, Drew, you can't-" Shego began.

"Cyberdrones!" Drakken started.

Kim, Ron and Lexxy got into their fighting stance which meant the redheads in front and the only male behind them. Drake stood his ground.

"Shut down" he continued. The androids stopped moving as the red light from their eyes faded.

Everyone looked at the super villain who was staring at his son.

"Dad…" Drake said and walked towards him until they were face to face. Drakken stared at him before looking down then staring back. This happened a couple of times before the younger Lipsky smiled.

"Thanks dad"

Drakken opened his mouth then closed it and was about to open it again when Drake quite suddenly placed his arms around his father. And for the first time, Drakken forgot about all his plans, smiled a true smile and hugged back with the equal love and more his son had given him, now and always.

---

"Some night, huh?" Lexxy said.

"Yeah…" Drake replied. It was Saturday night and the two were sitting down in Bueno Nacho.

There was silence while they wandered, lost, in their own thoughts. After everything, Drake and his parents went home with Lexxy and her parents, seeing as their house was gone and they didn't have anywhere else to go to. Although there were a few on edge moments, everything was ok. The two couples got along just fine, most of the time. Kim and Ron had forgiven their former archenemies, Shego decided to help around the house and Drakken went to work for Dr. Possible, Kim's dad and put his brain to good use.

"Here are your orders" a voice interrupted, bringing both of them back down to earth.

"Huh? Oh, right. Thanks Ned" Lexxy said, smiling at the brown-haired man who grinned before going back to the counter. She got her order composed of a naco and soda then handed the chimmerito and the second naco to Drake. They ate in silence. Lexxy didn't know why they weren't speaking. Maybe it was because of everything that happened. It seemed their brains were still assimilating all of it.

"Hey, are you guys planning to talk anytime soon or should I call a paramedic?" another voice said, getting their attention. They looked up. It was Lorraine. She was looking at the pair in puzzlement.

"Oh, hey Rae" Lexxy greeted as the blond sat beside her. "Were you spying on us?"

"Spying is too strong a word, girl" she replied.

Lexxy rolled her eyes, smiling. "Whatever. Can we help you?"

"Yes. By telling me what on earth is going on? Where did you disappear off to last night?"

The redhead blinked before she remembered. She had left together with Drake to rescue her parents. She had forgotten to tell Rae. "Oh, Rae. I'm sorry. I totally forgot" she apologized. "It's just… I was called for a mission so Drake and I had to leave quickly"

But Rae didn't care about her explanation when she heard "Drake" "I" accompanied with "and". "You went on a mission? With him?"

"Well, yeah. I asked his help-"

"Girl, you did it! Finally, I was waiting when you guys would get together"

Lexxy blushed. "Rae!"

"What? I mean, this is so awesome!"

"Rae, stop it!"

"Now, why would I do that? I-"

"Um… in case any of you have forgotten, I'm right here" Drake said. "I can hear everything you're saying"

The two girls grinned sheepishly. "Sorry"

Drake replied with a smile and started to rise. "Maybe I should-"

But Rae stood up before he could finish. "You stay right there, mister" she commanded.

The black-haired boy blinked and shrank back to his seat under her stare. "Oh… um… ok…"

The blond smiled. "Well then, I'll leave you two alone now." And without another word, she left.

Lexxy rolled her eyes. "Forgive Rae. She's just so… Rae"

Drake laughed. "It's ok. At least she did something useful"

The cheerleader raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"She broke our silence"

Lexxy blinked and smiled. "I guess…"

"Don't even start" Drake warned as her voice started to trail. Lexxy laughed, later joined by Drake.

"Sorry" Lexxy said.

"It's cool"

Lexxy grinned. "Alright then. How about telling me about your new power?"

"What about it?"

"Like what it is?"

"Oh, right. Well, mom thought it would be super strength, like one of my uncles, you know, since it's blue. But it turns out, it's just like hers"

"Blasting things?"

He nodded. "I think I might have gotten the color from my dad"

The two laughed.

"Have you learned to control it yet?"

"Almost" he replied. "Mom taught me a few pointers this morning"

"Cool. So, like, what now?"

Drake thought for awhile before grinning. He leaned towards her. "Come closer" he said.

Lexxy stared at him in confusion.

"Just do it"

The redhead shrugged and did as told.

"This" he said and half a second later, his lips met hers.

THE END


	22. Just One Last Thing

**Hi guys! It's already become a habit of mine (even though I've only finished two fics for now) to thank people (just to be polite). And here we go:**

**First, those who placed this fic in their favorite stories list:**

Ace Ian Combat

akipi

AndyCosta

BasilioBoy777

BlueSkies817

DarkJackel

darkmoonwriter13

firebenderchaseyoung

hopeless-romantic-nr-one

inugirl122

kDanthe

Kid Eternity

kimpossible817

KP4me

kwbbrae4evr

Lil-Lyon

LuthienSirfalas10215

Matt-Robinette

Piper-mtl

RonWeasley22284

S.P.D Purple Ranger

Silvar

slyfoxx

strider17

Twila Starla

Tymaporer

**Second, the people who placed this in their story alerts:**

Ace Ian Combat

akipi

Amaherst

AndyCosta

Aurex

BasilioBoy777

BlueSkies817

centrepretender

Chris Bennett

Cylon One

DarkJackel

dbfox007

JMAN2.0

Kid Eternity

Lil-Lyon

Moongirl83

Myoga the Flea

Nuki Mouse

Piper-mtl

puppyface

S.P.D Purple Ranger

strider17

The Halfa Wannabe

The Pusher

Twila Starla

userx

XxAnimeChick

Yuri Sisteble

Zaratan

**Third, to those C2s that placed this story on their C2 archives:**

1. Ace Ian Combat's Headquarters

2. Pregnancy and Parenthood

3. Team Possible

**Fourth, special recognitions to those who reviewed almost every or every chapter in this fic (I base this on those who reviewed ten times or more):**

Piper-mtl

Ace Ian Combat

Twila Starla

Kid Eternity

acosta pèrez josè ramiro

coolgirlc

**Fifth, to those who reviewed (I'm sorry but I didn't include those who gave anonymous reviews):**

Yuri Sisteble

THe Sky is falling

Dillymac

strider17

DarkJackel

The Halfa Wannabe

kDanthe

BlueSkies817

Amaherst

firebenderchaseyoung

KP4me

heavensong

pixie2010

FireKP1

userx

charizardag

flynnyo

JMAN2.0

Zaratan

Lewis Carrol

inugirl122

Squirt the Gramys Freak

FAH3

S.P.D Purple Ranger

XxAnimeChick

centrepretender

hopeless-romantic-nr-one

AndyCosta

The Pusher

K-R-4-E-V-A

Lil-Lyon

Chris Bennett

puppyface

**And last, a really really special award to **Riverfox237**who reviewed each and every chapter. Thanks so much! ;D**

**Well then, done with those stuff so let's talk sequel. Sequel or no sequel? Hm... sequel of course! I'll definitely be making one. Actually, I've got part of the plot worked out already. But I still have to make the story and its chapters. And it might take awhile because I still have to finish two ongoing fics of mine right now. It might take some time but it's a promise :)**

**And here's a little summary:**

_Lexxy and Drake are together. They're finally going out, both on dates and on missions. I wonder what'll happen if a new girl comes along? A really really pretty new girl? The new couples' love is going to be even more tested as they, too, met another guy. And just to add it all up, another villain is seeking revenge… and power._

**So, watch out for Mortal Enemies II: Mystical Monkey Power! ;p**


End file.
